One Different Choice
by Flying Thunderbird
Summary: If Lauren never fell from the beam at the Rock Meet, then Marty would never leave for Denver and Sasha would never come to Boulder. So when Payson is at the lowest point in her life, where, and who, would she turn to? What steps would she have to take until she became the great gymnast we know? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely Nothing.**

 **A/N: This is actually the first story I ever wrote. It ended up on the waiting list because I got excited about my Heddara idea, but now I decided to split the story in two parts, and publish what I already have written. It's a very different style from "The Princess of Winter", with a lot of monologues and long dialogues.**

 **Warning: The first 2/3 chapters have a slight, very slight, Kaylie Cruz and Marty Walsh bashing. It's not that I hate their characters or anything, but in this part of the story I will just be showing the flaws in their personalities more. For the Kaylie and Marty lovers, don't worry, bashing them will not be a recurring thing in the story.**

 **So here is my Payson/Austin fic for Make it or Break it! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1 (2 weeks AF [After the fall] – May 2010)

I

The birds where singing. She hadn't heard them singing in the mornings since she was 11. She had always had to wake up before the birds did. But now she was stuck in bed and could do nothing but hear their song.

After falling at nationals, she had stayed in the hospital in Hartford for a few days before coming back to Boulder. Her mother and the doctors had told her that she should try to come to terms with what happened, but it wasn't exactly easy. First, she was told she would never do gymnastics again, that her dreams were over. And then the girls she thought where her friends came in to her room dressed in national team tracksuits talking all about how they all made it! In a move that had surprised her, Lauren had actually shown some compassion, which she didn't think she was capable of, and had come in without the jacket and medals. Kaylie and Emily hadn't been that thoughtful.

After they had awkwardly left after she started crying, she hadn't heard from Kaylie again, though Lauren had apparently been calling her mom every other day for updates on her condition, and Emily had stopped by the other day with her mother. Now, two weeks after her fall all the girls would apparently be visiting her.

Her mom had told her yesterday that Lauren had called her to ask if it was ok that they visit. She had been told to try to be nice to the girls and to try to have a good time, like usual. The only problem was that there was nothing usual about her needing a walker to fucking walk!

Great, now she was cursing. She couldn't wait until her mother heard her.

* * *

"Pay, the girls are here!" her mom told her, as she knocks on the door, opening it to let Lauren and Kaylie come in.

"Hey guys, sit down. Where is Emily?"

Lauren rolled her eyes "She said she had work, even though two days ago she was totally free."

"Don't say it like that Lauren! She really needs that job!" Kaylie said looking affronted.

"Oh please! We all know what this is really about! She just wants to spend time with her boy toy." Lauren rolled her eyes again a made a disgusted face.

She had to give it to Lauren. Her fellow blonde had always been good at reading people. She had never liked Emily though. Payson was sure that it wasn't really because she was "trailer trash" like she had once called her. It was probably a mixture of Lauren's initial reaction to Emily's sudden appearance and Emily's annoyance with Lauren's flaunt of her wealth.

When the Rock girls first met Emily, Lauren had implemented a full "ice out" on Emily, because she feared that she might steal her spot in the top position. In the end after confirming her status in the Rock internal meet, she had calmed down and evolved into indifference where Emily was concerned.

That competition seemed like so long ago. At the time Emily had been new, but she had hoped they could get to know each other. Now it seemed like she would probably never really get that chance.

"Forget about Kmetko. Your mom told me that you start school in a few weeks. How are you feeling about that?" Lauren seemed genuinely interested and concerned. Payson had to admit that it was heartwarming to have a friend so interested in her recovery. No one else except her family had seem to care. Not even Marty.

Doing her best to get her thoughts away from her coach she focused back on the conversation.

"Yeah, school." Payson cringed, showing her discomfort. "I'm supposed to start going when I'm able to walk normally again. My parents are hoping I can make it before the end of the year. They say this way I can meet people and when I start the new year in September I won't be the new girl anymore" She grimaced. "I'm actually nervous about going to school with the back brace. I bet it will make me popular".

"If they give you trouble you tell me and I'll go kick their asses!" Payson tried to imagine a fight between Lauren and a high school cheerleader and concluded that her friend would definitely win. "And how are you Payson? What do the doctors say?"

"I'm okay, I guess. All the doctors say the same. The first, second and third opinion. I'm lucky it wasn't worse, but now I have to be careful. They all say that gymnastics are over for me." She tried to sound accepting, and by Kaylie's understanding face she was apparently quite successful, but Lauren didn't seem like she bought it.

"Do you want a reference for another doctor? I could ask my dad. Those doctors are definitely not doing all they can" Lauren asked in a rush.

"Lo, don't but in on Payson's business!" Kaylie seamed scandalized by Lauren's offer of help. Payson frowned at this reaction.

"I'm trying to help! Seriously Pay, if you don't like your doctor here in Boulder promise to give me a call."

"Lo!" Kaylie whispered. It seemed to Payson as if she almost didn't want her to get better.

"No, it's ok. I appreciate it. I have a doctor's appointment every two weeks for now. I'll see what he says. If I don't like him I'll talk to you about it." Payson smiled at Lauren. She really was a good friend. She felt bad for underestimating her in the past.

"It's not that I don't want you to get better, because I do." Kaylie said with an apologetic face "I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"It's fine, I get it." It seemed that her most used words in the last couple of weeks had been "fine" and "ok", accompanied by a false smile. "Let's talk about something else. How was the parade? I saw some of it on tv."

"It was great!" Kaylie said with a brilliant smile.

"It was super boring" Lauren said with a frown.

Payson laughed lightly at the different descriptions. "So… which one was it?"

"Kaylie may think it was fun, but that's only because she was the center of attention and she had eye candy beside her. I mean you just broke up with Carter and now you're running straight to Russo? He is a robot!"

"There is nothing between me and Nicky! And Carter and I split three weeks ago. He slept with some random girl at that keg party! Which you introduced him to!"

"Three weeks is such a long time…" Lauren rolled her eyes again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately around Kaylie.

Payson tried not to flinch. Nicky and Kaylie? She thought that Nicky might like her, but apparently, she was wrong. He had approached her a week before nationals, after Marty got the gym therapist to give her a cortisone shot, and they had discussed their injuries and how they both wanted to finally beat their rivals, her Kelly Parker and him Austin Tucker. He even visited her a few days before and she was sure that he had almost kissed her! She had thought that they had gotten along well... Maybe Lauren was just seeing things. Or being her normal teasing/scheming self.

"Come on Kay, you were making out at that party with that guy, after you did that keg-stand thing! It's not like you're a saint!" Apparently, Kaylie and Lauren where now rehashing the whole Kayter breakup. Or was it Carlie?

"I was drunk! I don't even remember half of it! And you ended up having sex with that guy from the band that Emily likes!" Ok now Kaylie was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh, come on! Emily likes the Damon guy! Or Razor, depending on the day of the week! It was the drummer and let me tell you, drummers have great arms. And I was not that drunk. I remember everything and it was actually nice. I would totally try to get him to do the friends with benefits thing if he wasn't so annoying" Lauren made a disgusted face. "But anyway, you say you can't trust Carter, but your being stupid in my opinion."

When Kaylie started numbering all the different things that Carter had done to get her to lose her confidence in him, Payson decided that it was time to change the subject.

"Look, are you guys still mad at each other? What happened this time?" Payson was confused now. What the hell where these girls doing? Couldn't they slow down on the drama? They'd had this discussion a hundred times now.

"Lauren is being insensitive" Kaylie spit out with venom in her voice.

"No, you're the one who doesn't know how to deal with her responsibilities. You want the rewards but don't want the rest that comes with it." She rolled her eyes, _again_ , but seemed actually mad at Kaylie. Payson was curious about what they were talking about. "But we are not here to talk about those things. Tell me Pay, are there any MacDreamy doctors at the hospital that you could introduce to me?" She winked at Payson, trying to change the subject.

"Stop being an idiot Lauren. You never help me with my problems!" Now Kaylie seemed like she was going to cry.

Payson sighed, she had her own big problems but Kaylie still came to her for help. Maybe if she focused on her issues for a while she would forget that currently she could only stay upright with the help of a metal contraption.

"Kaylie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know how you did it Pay. The pressure of being the best. Trying to stay on top. Dealing with the coaches. Marty wants me to upgrade my routines. And all the girls at the gym want advice… sometimes I wish I hadn't won… The only thing I like is the sponsorship deals and stuff like the parade." She sighed with a sad face, as if the whole world was against her.

Payson registered in the back of her mind the Lauren was sending Kaylie furious looks, but she didn't care. Right now, she was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut. She wanted to shout at Kaylie. To show her hurt and lash out. But she wouldn't. She was Payson Keeler and she was not going to react like a stupid teenager. She was the girl who decided at eight years old that she would be going to the 2012 and 2016 Olympic Games, and then proceeded to research all about it. She was a mature seventeen-year-old. An adult in mind if not in body.

But she wasn't perfect and couldn't help but let a comment slip.

"Well, we could trade. How about I give you the back brace and you give me the medal?" She asked with a strained smile.

Kaylie seemed dumbstruck for a moment.

"I didn't mean it like that Pay, honestly." She seemed apologetic now. Like she had now realized how self-centered she had been. Kaylie had always been like that. Lauren too, but she seemed to be slowly changing.

"I know. I get it. I'm sorry, I'm really tired. Do you guys mind if we talk another time?"

Kaylie seamed apologetic as she said her goodbyes. Lauren actually reached out to hug her and whispered "Don't listen to her. She's being a pampered idiot." Not that Lauren had much room to talk about being pampered, but Payson appreciated the sentiment.

The girls left and Payson laid back on her bed and cried. She cried for the dreams that she lost and could never get back. And for the people that seemed to not care after all.

* * *

As soon as they were outside Lauren turned off her happy fluffy girl face and let her fury be seen.

"What the hell was that Kaylie!"

"What do you mean? I didn't want Payson to get upset. I just wanted advice about how to deal with all this stuff that is happening!" Kaylie seemed genuinely upset. But that was the problem with Kaylie. She always thought that she just needed to show that she was sorry and everything would be perfect again.

"Stuff that is happening? Do you realize how much "stuff" Payson has happening right now? Do you think she has time to deal with yours? We talked about this before Kay!" She was not going to let Kaylie brush this under the rug. "Way to go. Tell the girl that lost her dream that you wish you didn't have it. Better yet ask her how she felt with being number one, reminding her how far away from it she is now!"

Kaylie looked contrite, but there was still some stubbornness there.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Lo" Great, she was almost whining now.

"You might not have meant it, and said you're sorry, but just saying the word doesn't mean that the hurt you caused will just disappear. If you want things to go back, be prepared to grovel."

Kaylie gave a big sigh at her response, like putting in the work to show Payson she was sorry was going to be some huge thing.

Just what was going on with Kaylie? Didn't she realize what was happening around her? Had she always been this sheltered?

* * *

"Payson seemed a bit down at dinner. Did something happen this afternoon?"

Kim and Becca looked at each other from each corner of the sofa. Marc's question was simple enough, but the answer was anything but.

"I don't know honey. Kaylie and Lauren where here. When they left Kaylie seemed upset. I tried to ask Payson what happened but she just said that Kaylie was disappointed that she cut the meeting short when she got tired and wanted to rest." Kim kept her voice down. Payson was supposed to be sleeping but she didn't want to risk it.

"Uh... I kinda know what happened...?" Becca looked down like she had done something wrong.

"Have you been listening at the doors again Becca Keeler!" Kim sounded reproachful. And Becca knew that if her mom didn't want to know what she had heard she would be grounded.

"Sorry! I won't do it again, I swear! But it was for a good cause!" Becca was rushing now, she had to be quick before her dad caught up and grounded her himself. "I know from the Gym that Kaylie and Lauren have been fighting about Payson and didn't want them to make her upset"

"What do you mean? Did they say something?"

Becca quickly told her parents about the conversation that had happened that afternoon, skipping the Carlie details that she was definitely going to gossip about with her friends tomorrow.

"She was totally awesome when she asked them to leave her room. I would have definitely given her hell! Anyway, she cried a bit after that, and then went to sleep. I think that she is also sad that Marty hasn't come over to see her at all. I mean, he told me to wish her the best when she came back to Boulder, but is not really the same, is it? And he hasn't mentioned her at ell since then." She finally finished.

Marc and Kim looked at each other. This was serious.

"Well young lady, you are going to bed early for that stunt. No more TV today." When Becca opened her mouth to protest Kim decided on the winning strategy "Would you like me to call Katy's parents and tell them you won't be going for the sleepover tomorrow?"

As Becca quickly made her way to her room, Marc turned to Kim looking worried.

"I didn't realize that Marty had distanced himself that much. Do you think it is a problem?"

"Yes. You remember that he was the reason we moved here. We came because Payson trusted Marty and she believed that he could make her an Olympian. She saw him for hours every day. She almost idolized him. Him staying away is definitely not good" Kim sighed, she was heartbroken for her daughter, but there was nothing she could do except be there for her. "And this thing with Kaylie, I honestly thought that the girls would be supportive, specially Kaylie, but I guess I was wrong." She sighed again. Maybe she should speak with Kaylie's mom about her behavior.

"Do you think the responsibilities and expectations of her new status are getting to her?" Marcus was trying to make sense of this mess but Kim was getting frustrated.

"That's probably it, but there are a million people she could talk to about it without having to bother Payson. Her parents where both famous, they would know how to help her!" She took a deep breath to center herself. She shouldn't get too upset about something like this. "I'll try to talk to her mother tomorrow. And I will speak to Lauren about her coming over after Payson's physical therapy on Monday. At least she seems to be good for Payson, despite how unlikely it was at first"

"What should we do about Marty? Should we talk with him too?" Marc seemed reticent about it and Kim had to agree. Maybe Payson needed a clean break from Marty, if he was so unreliable to his injured athletes.

"I think I will speak with Payson about him. We will see. But for now, I won't speak to him about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (2010)

II

"Good morning Payson, Mrs. Keeler. It's good to see you again"

"Good morning Doctor Johnson" Payson found herself smiling genuinely at the man.

Doctor Johnson was a man in his early sixties, with greying hair and a nice smile. When Payson first met the orthopedist, she had felt reassured by his presence, after the hurry of the medical teams of the Hospital in Hartford.

"Tell me, how have you been this last week since you started school? Have you adjusted to the amount of walking you have to do every day?"

"I felt tired after the first couple of days and my back muscles felt tense, but after that it felt better. I didn't have any problems these last few days." It still felt weird to be upfront about pain with others, after so many years of downplaying her injury.

The truth of the matter was that Payson's mom was more preceptive of her daughter's state of mind then Payson had thought. After seeing how Payson had reacted to Lauren and Kaylie's visit, Kim Keeler had spoken with the staff of the clinic where Payson was going for physical therapy, and asked if they knew someone that could help her daughter deal with her emotional pain, and not just the physical. As it turned out the clinic employed a therapist a few days a week to help their patients deal with the emotional traumas that came with their injuries. Payson had been seeing her twice a week, after her physical therapy.

Payson had to admit that she was not enthusiastic about the idea at first. She even felt a little betrayed by her mom for making her attend. Those feelings didn't last long. Jessica – don't you dare _not_ call me Jessica - Henning was a brilliant woman, she had to admit. After just two sessions she had Payson talking about everything and anything. After almost four weeks of sessions most of Payson's feelings and ingrained habits had been dissected.

One thing that Jessica had insisted on was the need for openness about pain. She understood Payson's need to not appear week in front of rivals in a Gym where she trained, but insisted that with her family, coach and doctors, she should have always been objectively truthful. When Payson told her that Marty had always told her that an athlete had to bear the pain and push on, and that the doctors couldn't always help, Jessica had not been impressed.

 _"_ _I bet your old coach never had a serious injury himself. Am I right?" When Payson shrugged in answer she kept going. "Sometimes a coach or trainer who never had a serious injury doesn't understand the real problems that may arise from an injury. Now I'm not trying to dis the man, but the truth is that he should not have let you compete in the first place. I've seen your file. You first hurt your back at 15. At that time, you took only 1 week off and kept training light for a couple of weeks. With that injury, and the fact that you were a gymnast, you should have taken more time off to let yourself heal, you didn't and the injury got worse with time._

 _"_ _A year after the first injury, you did more tests that showed how big the problems where. Your doctor advised surgery, which would mean time out of training and other possible complications. With this knowledge, your coach should have told you to go to a specialist for a more profound analysis. Instead he kept to his gym therapist and his own counsel and decided that with cortisone shots every few months you would be fine until the Olympics. And this year, in the month leading to Nationals you took a shot the day before Nationals and another a few weeks before. Am I right in this analysis so far?"_

 _"_ _But the doctor said that the cortisone would dull the pain and that I would be fine with it" Payson didn't like how her voice broke. She didn't know if she was ready for this conversation. She mentally steeled herself for what was to come, because Jessica didn't seem to be finished._

 _"_ _The doctor report states that the cortisone would work as a temporary measure. It was not supposed to be a permanent solution. You were always supposed to get surgery eventually, right?" Payson nodded at this. That had been the plan. To get surgery after the Olympics if she really needed it._

 _"_ _The problem was that the cortisone was a mask. It makes you feel safe. It doesn't hurt as bad, so the injury is not that bad. When it starts hurting again you take another shot to get better." Jessica continued I'm a soothing voice. "And then your coach tells you that you have to push through the pain, so you stop complaining about it and do your best to ignore it."_

 _"_ _Jessica, what are you saying?" Payson was feeling lost. Why were they speaking about this?_

 _"_ _I'm trying to give you a new perspective. Your coach is not a bad person, but he probably didn't give the best advice to you and your parents. If you were at the edge of a great competition, cortisone was the way to go. But you were years away from it._

 _"_ _I saw the video of this nationals and last year's nationals. You took cortisone relatively close to both competitions, but you were still in pain, weren't you? In a lot of pain even"_

 _Payson nodded. Something dropped in her hand, was she crying?_

 _"_ _I know this is hard to understand, but you have heard and read Doctor Johnson's report. The probability of you making it to 2012 on cortisone alone was extremely unlikely. And if you did, the amount of cortisone you took would have had terrible consequences to your body._

 _"_ _What I want you to understand with all this is that yes, sometimes athletes get injuries that mean they have to train and compete in pain, and they have to be able to push trough it. But athletes, coaches and doctors have to always be aware of those injuries. You should not hide you pain from any of those persons. And in your case, to make sure you recover well you should always be upfront with your parents about all of the pain that you feel, or don't feel for that matter."_

They had stopped there for the day and she had gone home with a lot to think about. She still wasn't sure what to think about Marty and his supposed failures, but she agreed with Jessica about being upfront about her body with her doctors. She wanted out of the back brace.

"Good. If you start feeling pain or discomfort, rest your back by siting down in a seat with back support. You know the drill. Your tests indicate normal recovery. I think you will need the brace for around 3 more weeks. As the time comes closer we will reevaluate weekly. Come again next Monday after school." Doctor Johnson said making notes in her file, "On another note, are you adjusting to the work and people at school?"

"I think so. It has it challenges, but I'm meeting people every day" That was true enough.

"Good. That's everything for today. You're doing great progress Payson. You will be running in no time."

Payson really hoped so.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Lo. I had a nice time. I can't believe how long I hadn't seen a movie in the theater." Payson smiled as she got out of Lauren's car.

"No problem Pay. I had a nice time too. Sorry Kaylie couldn't come, she has to practice for the Open House. She said she was staying late everyday this week. And Emily had to work as usual." Lauren was kind of tired of making excuses for Kaylie not being there when she hanged out with Payson, but at least this time it was actually true. "I liked Heather. She is super nice. Much better than Ike 'the high'."

Payson shrugged. "Ike was nice, but his negativity was depressing. Heather actually kind of reminded me of you with her bubbliness. I thought you guys would get along."

"You were right!" Lauren smiled at her as they got to Payson's room. "Let's totally do it again!"

"Totally" Payson agreed with a smile. Putting down the bags of clothes she had bought.

"Let me help you put those away. Who would have thought that Payson Keeler would willingly go shopping with me! I love your therapist!"

"Don't think it's going to happen a lot! I can't take your kind of shopping often!". Another change that therapy had brought her life. Now that she had some time, Jessica had advised Payson to try some bonding activities with her mom. She proposed shopping and while both her mom and her where extremely skeptical, they decided to give it a try and ended up at a shop at the mall that was having a "mother&daughter runway" event, and a sales assistant that wouldn't let them leave until they were having fun in clothes that made them feel beautiful. She even found things that Payson could wear with her back brace. In the end both women had to admit that doing girly things was sometimes kind of fun. Now she couldn't remember why she got Marty to let her back out from the fundraiser they did for Nationals.

After they finished putting the things away, Lauren sat on Payson's bed and looked around the room. Before nationals Payson's room was full of medals and trophy's. Not to mention posters of Payson's favorite gymnasts, male and female. Now there was one small poster of Nadia Comaneci as a kid and two trophies, but no Svetlana Khorkina or Sacha Belov.

"I can see that you made some renovations"

"Yeah..." Payson looked around taking in the changes herself. "I was talking to Jessica about how I almost destroyed all my trophies and she proposed that I just put most things in storage. This way I have space for my new life, still remember the old, and in case someday I want to look at some of it again I can do it."

"Do you think you will? I mean, do you think you will ever be involved in gymnastics again?" Lauren seemed almost hopeful at the idea. "I miss you a lot in the gym."

"I know. And thank you. I don't think I've said it yet, but I appreciate all the help you've given me" Payson looked out the window for a moment, thinking "I don't know if I will ever go back to the gymnastics world, but if I do, it won't be anytime soon. The loss Lo, it still hurts. I think it will always hurt. And seeing you guys compete... It would be too hard."

"I get it. But one day we will both be jet setting in the French Riviera! You promised!" She had indeed promised Lauren to do it one day when she wouldn't shut up about it. "So, what will you do next year? Your thinking of going to College in the spring? I still can't believe you're taking some senior classes. How do you jump half a year when your homeschooled?"

"I guess it's actually easier to do it when your homeschooled Lo" Payson said siting on her desk chair. "And yeah, I guess I'll eventually do College somewhere."

"You should totally go to LA. That way when I make it has an actress we can be roommates!"

"Would I survive hurricane Lauren?" Payson laughed imagining it.

"Pay!" Lauren did her best to sound hurt but she soon started laughing too.

* * *

Payson turned off her mom's car and prepared to get out. She had been given the ok to drive last Monday, but the getting in and out of the thing was still difficult with the brace limiting her movements.

She was at the rock to try to catch Kaylie alone. The last few times she had seen her was at the first day of school when the girls had come by to scare the head cheerleader, and before that had been when she had made her mandatory Gym visit before school started, in order to thank everyone for the help they gave her and for the well wishes. At that time, she had a small, awkward conversation with Marty where he wished her the best in life and asked her if she wanted to coach. Back then, and now still, she hadn't felt ready to be that close to gymnastics. The temptation to try to train again would have been too big. So, she had told Marty that she would try to be there for the girls outside the gym, but was not ready to be more involved than that. Marty had said his goodbyes and they hadn't spoken since.

At least she knew where _he_ stood.

She had seen Kaylie again briefly in the gym when she dropped by for one reason or another, but they never got the chance to really speak to each other again.

Focusing on the task at hand she made her way to the illuminated doors. Opening the first door and making her way across the hall, she looked through the gym doors before opening them, not wanting to startle Kaylie with the noise, in case she was doing a dangerous skill.

She was not expecting what she saw.

Kaylie and Nicky were kissing.

She stared dumbfounded for a moment before turning away and making her way mechanically back to the car.

 _What the hell is happening?_ Nicky had taken her on dates. They had kissed a few times. He didn't seem to mind the fact that she was wrapped around in hard plastic.

As she got into the car, the first thing she decided to do was call the person who would now what was going on.

"Lo, are Kaylie and Nicky together?"

"What? Wasn't he with you?" Lauren's voice seemed confused. Well, it seemed that Kaylie's trend to keep her boys to herself was continuing.

"I thought so too."

* * *

After she got home and evading her mother's questions by stating that Kaylie had already left the gym, she tried her best not to think about what had happened as she helped her mother with finishing dinner. When they finished eating she went to her room to contemplate the nights events.

Payson let herself fall on the bed. Apparently, her life had turned into a teen drama plot: 17-year-old girl likes slightly older Boy. Boy seems to like girl too but is also attracted to girl's friend A. Look, a love triangle! Friend A hides that she also likes Boy from all her friends. Friend B tries to help everyone by making sure they all stay friends, but ends up having to choose a side. Friend C is oblivious to it all. Or maybe she sees everything but just wants to stay out of it. Or has slowly been drifting away from the other friends.

She could imagine Lauren's disgusted face if she realized that she was Friend B. In all honesty she would have expected something like this between Lauren and Kaylie, and it had almost happened at that stupid party with the Carter thing. Only it was more like: Friend A helps Boy get drunk after he fights with Girl. Then Boy sleeps with X that Friend A introduced him to. Friend A finds out and wants to tell Girl but doesn't want to hurt her. When Girl finds out she is pissed off at A and blames her for Boy having sex with X. Meanwhile Friend B and C had no idea what was going on. Then Guy is kicked out of his gym and Friend A has to help get him back in as a way to say she is sorry.

She didn't know how long she was contemplating the stupidity that her life had turned into when her mom knocked on the door.

"Are you ok Payson?" Her mom asked at seeing her laying on the bed.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just thinking."

"Well I just came to remind you that I'll pick you up at school on Wednesday after lunch to go to your doctor's appointment. Don't forget to warn you teachers!"

"Sure, I think I'll go to sleep early" as her mom wished her goodnight Payson came to her conclusions.

Next time she talked with Nicky she would find out what was really going on. And knowing Lauren like she did the girl would have fresh gossip for her tomorrow. Tough she would have to take it with a grain of salt. Lord knows what stories the gym moms made up to try to pass the time while their daughters trained.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Heather, Payson easily avoided Morgan and her clique and made her way to her mom's car.

Payson had to admit that the Rock girls had surprised her, in a good way, with their solution to her mean girl problem.

"Everything went well today?" Her mom asked as she got in to the car.

"Yeah, it was fine. Me and Heather are thinking of going to the movies again next Friday. Do you mind?"

"Of course not darling!" Her mom smiled at her. "I'm really glad that you're adjusting so well. Heather is a good friend to have. Are Lauren and Kaylie joining you?"

"Probably not. They have National team training coming up and after what they did last time, they have to grovel to coach Williams and Ellen Beals in order to be a part of the team for the next meet. They will probably be training." Payson grimaced at the memory. At least they had more or less salvaged things in the end. After she laid into them and made them see that Marty would never be selected as assistant coach to the National Team Coordinator. After all Ellen Beals looked like she couldn't stand him as a team member coach, much less as her assistant.

"I still think it's strange that they train at the rock, but use the Denver Elite coach. I smell politics in the air. It's not like Denver is a bad facility." Payson secretly agreed with her mother, but she wasn't going to waste her time thinking about it. It wasn't like it would affect her anymore. "By the way, we are going to stop by the rock to give Becca her lunch, ok?"

"That's fine."

As her mother stopped the car, Payson followed her out, not wanting to stay in alone. She closed the doors of the Rock silently and waved to the girls that noticed her entrance. Someone else that noticed her appearance was Carter, who somehow got Nicky attention. As soon as he saw her he was making his way over to her.

"Hey Payson, how are you?" He asked smiling. His smile used to make her feel butterflies in her stomach. Now she still thought he looked nice, but the butterflies were definitely not flying anywhere, anytime soon.

"Hey" She replied. She had no idea how to start the conversation she knew they needed to have, until he gave her the perfect opening.

"So, I was thinking, would you like to go meet during lunch sometime this week? We could go to Spruce Juice." He asked hopefully. She almost felt bad for crashing his hopes. Almost.

"Actually, I don't think that that will be possible." She started, taking a deep breath. "I don't think you and I should go anywhere until you get your head straight"

"My head straight about what?" He seemed genuinely confused, but Payson saw his right eye twitch.

"About you, me and Kaylie. Or just you. I don't know"

Nicky seemed alarmed that she mentioned Kaylie. "There is nothing going on between me and Kaylie."

"I saw you training with Kaylie after hours a few days ago. You guys were kissing. And I saw your performance yesterday on opening night." She might have left the stands, but a part of her had been masochistic enough to watch from the entrance.

"I... It was just a kiss. Nothing happened since. And Carter and Kaylie will probably get back together soon and – "He seemed frantic now, so she decided to interrupt him before he kept going.

"What Kaylie does or wants doesn't matter. What matters is what you want. And you might say that you want to go out with me but I don't buy it. You were just watching her when I came in. The way Carter was looking at you could kill." She said firmly, not giving him a chance to get a word in, or she might lose her nerve. "And that is why you should take time to think about all this, what are you doing Nicky? What do you want?"

He was standing there with his mouth open, but she could see that he was about to get his cognitive abilities back. That was when her guardian angel appeared.

"Are you ready to go Pay?" She loved her mother's timing.

"Yeah mom, let's go. See you around Nicky" She said waving at him.

"Yeah, around" He looked upset. Well he would have to get over it. It wasn't like she dumped him, she just told him to think about what he really wanted.

She followed her mother back to the car and got ready to face the doctors. She was sure that she would finally get rid of the brace today.

* * *

"Mrs. Kim Keeler? Doctor Johnson would like to see you alone first for a moment, please." The doctor's assistant said, 5 minutes after the previous patient had left the doctor's office.

Kim looked at her daughter. Payson shrugged as way of saying she didn't know what it was about.

Kim went into the office wondering what was wrong. That was the only possible solution for her to be called in alone.

"Please sit Mrs. Keeler. And before you get worried, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Payson." Seeing her relieved sigh, he smiled at her. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. It seems I was right in thinking that would be your first reaction".

"Well, I think it is quite understandable" Kim said with a slight purse of her lips.

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you." He said with an apologetic smile. "The actual reason I asked you to come in first was because I have news to share, and I thought you should hear them first. Now, you might be tempted to keep these news from Payson, but I must advise you against it. I know I would probably like more time to discuss things at home, but this is a time sensitive issue. If you would prefer, we can make a call to your husband so you can ask for his opinion. I will even leave the room if you would like. I must stress, however, that I will always advise to be totally upfront with Payson about this issue. You might be tempted to think of her as a child, but she is an extremely mature seventeen-year-old.

"Doctor Johnson, you are making me extremely nervous" Kim said, holding the armrests of her chair tighter. "Please just say what you have to say".

"I was contacted by a Hospital in San Francisco" Doctor Johnson said slowly, looking Kim in the eyes. "They are part of an International experimental orthopedic back procedure. They want to invite Payson into their program, which would involve a back surgery, and would eventually allow her to compete again."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Kaylie and Marty's reactions to Payson's injuries? They're a mix of what we saw on the show and what I think they would do in this new situation. Lauren Tanner being so friendly? I think she would react like that in a world where she never had her insecurities blown up by losing to Emily. With so few close people in her life, I think she would grab onto Payson and keep her close. Especially now that she is not competition anymore.**

 **On another note, I'm basically ignoring the Make It or Break it timeline (if there is one), and making up my own, based on the real competition timelines and what goes well with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Note: I know absolutely NOTHING about orthopedics, or about test trials in the USA or any other palace in the world. I made everything up based on what made sense to me at the time and what I needed to proceed with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3 (June 2010)

III

When Payson went it to the office, 20 minutes after her mom was first called in, she was apprehensive. Her mom was sitting straight in her chair, but her mouth was firmly pressed together, in a tense gesture that showed her displeasure. As she looked at her doctor he smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down.

As she did so, she tried to think of what might have happened to explain her mother's reaction. She knew there was nothing wrong with her back. Well, nothing more wrong. It had been feeling perfectly normal. In fact, it was feeling better than last week!

"Good afternoon Payson, how are you feeling?" Doctor Johnson asked as he shook her hand.

"I'm fine. What is going on? Did something happen?" She asked nervously.

"No, nothing wrong happened, in fact, I received some news that have the potential to be very good for you. I asked your mother to come in first so that I could discuss them with her." Now Payson felt even more nervous. "I ask only that you listen very carefully while I explain everything to you. When I am done, you can ask all the questions you have, alright?"

Payson nodded. What the hell was going on?

"First let me give you an overview of the subject we will be discussing. When a doctor, or more usually a working group of doctors, think they have found a new cure for something, they have to test it, before they can sell it and use it on the general public. The way they do this is trough test trials. First, if possible, on animals and after that, if the results are positive, in wiling volunteers.

"The first volunteers, let's call them individuals, are in the unknown about what the results may be. They face the risk of the experiment failing and the consequences that may bring. As the number of tests rise, so the risks decrease. Legally, the institutions that preform these tests must create a system of compensation based on the risk the individual faces, and must be responsible for any medical bills that may result from consequences of the tests performed. The US Medical Organization has standardized these procedures in a way that divides the participating individuals into three groups" The doctor took a pencil and a sheet of paper and drew three squares on it.

"In the first group we have the first 150 participants. These participants receive remuneration according to their order of taking the test. Number one receives more than number two, etc. They are also guaranteed full medical coverage in case of problems related to the tests. The second group comprises the individual numbered 151 to 300. These individuals may receive remuneration but in a much lower value. Since with these numbers it is considered that the individuals are now making informed choices, they no longer have any medical guarantees. The third and final group is comprised of the individuals that come after and they are true volunteers. No payment or medical services are included in their contracts. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes." Payson swallowed tightly as she nodded. Was this about what she thought it was?

"Good." Doctor Johnson looked at her in the eyes with a serious face. "A few days ago, I was contacted by the San Francisco Gallahart Hospital. They are part of an international orthopedic project for back surgeries. They want you on their project. They are certain you will be able to do gymnastics after the procedure."

Payson made herself keep still. Inside she wanted to scream in joy and ask when they could schedule the surgery. Instead she made herself breath in deeply and think. There was a reason Doctor Johnson had taken the time to do that long introduction.

"There is a 'but' isn't there?" Payson asked, looking closer at the doctor. "What group would I be in? What is the success rate?"

"You would be individual number 106. In the last 105 surgeries only one has failed. That is a 0,01% of failure."

Payson took another deep breath. She needed to be rational. Her mother was looking at her worriedly, and she was sure she was terrified about that 1 person's existence.

"Could you please explain what the surgery will do, and what will happen if something goes wrong?"

Payson made sure she committed every detail Doctor Johnson told her to memory. She knew she would have to discuss things with her parents later.

Payson had to admit that the possible consequences to her lungs were scary, but the rewards...

After they left, with promises to think about all the things they were told and to get back to Doctor Johnson with their decision by Monday, Payson did her best not to freak out while they drove home.

As soon as she and her mother got inside their house, Payson decided to go right to business:

"Should we speak about it, or wait for dad to come home tomorrow?"

Her mom sighed and said "Even though I don't want to say this, I think we should study the papers Doctor Johnson gave us. He sent them to your dad by email, so tomorrow after school, when he is back, we should all have a discussion about it."

"Alright." Payson agreed. She had a big decision to make tonight. And she knew no one could make it for her. When she spoke with her parents tomorrow, she wanted to have her mind made up about what to do with her life.

* * *

As Payson sat in front of her parents at the dining room table after dinner, she put down the pile of papers she had brought with her to fundament her decision. This could be a life changing event and she wanted her parents to take her seriously.

"So, before we start, I wanted you guys to know that I made a Pro/Con list. Here." She gave them the sheet of paper that contained the list she had compiled in order to help her reach her decision. "As you can see, the pros are that we don't have to pay for the surgery or the physiotherapy, and I would even receive an additional 20 thousand dollars. The cons would be the possible risk of the surgery failing, and the fact that I would have to agree to mandatory check-ups for three years and would have to live in a 2h distance of the hospital for six months, in case of complications, which would mean moving away from Boulder, at least for me."

Her mother looked at her father before turning to her.

"I see you considered all the consequences, but Payson..." Her mother clearly hesitated, not sure how to brush the subject. "If the surgery goes wrong... There have only been 100 done before." She took a deep breath to center herself and continued. "And you have been happy Pay. I see you with Heather and Lauren and you are _happy_."

"I think, "Her dad interrupted, holding her mother's hand. "that what your mother is trying to say is if you have asked yourself if you really want to go back to gymnastics, considering all you have now. If you want to risk your life now, for something that might not give you all you think it will. I read all the files doctor Johnson gave us. You would be the first gymnast to take this surgery, and only the third athlete. The other two were both tennis players so their recovery is not comparable to yours. You can't know that you will be the same gymnast."

Her mother was nodding with a hopeful look. She had known the moment doctor Johnson had explained the possible risks of the surgery that her mother would be against it. Just like she knew that her father would be balancing on the edge of the 'yes/no' line. Now she would just have to convince them that the 'yes' was the right choice.

"Mom, dad, I _know_ that I will not be the same gymnast right away. It will take time, dedication and possibly relearning everything from scratch. And maybe I will never be at the same exact level, but god dammit I want to try to get there again" She said with passion. "Having this opportunity and not taking it? I don't think I would ever forgive myself. I would be constantly wondering what could have been..." She paused the collect her thoughts and reached out to rest her hand on top of her parents'. "And I am happy now mom, but it's not the same. There is this void inside, this disappointment that won't leave..."

"You want to do this." Her father stated.

"I do." She smiled, letting a tear fall from her eyes. "And I know you guys are scared. I'm a bit scared too, but... I need this. I don't want to have anymore what if's or regrets. I need this!" She emphasized with certainty.

At her pronouncement her mother also started crying. She got up and went around the table to hug her. "It will be ok." She whispered. She felt her dad move to hug them both and let the feeling of safety wash over her. They would be ok. They still had a lot of things to discuss and argue about. But everything would be ok.

* * *

The Monday after the tearful discussions with her parents, Payson made her way to the Rock after leaving school with her home schooling papers. After three weeks of attending high school, Payson was leaving and hoping to never need to come back.

Now she had come to speak with Marty. She needed to stay in California for at least six months after the surgery, in order to follow the contract, she had signed this morning at Doctor Jonson's office. Since there was no way for the whole family to go there – and honestly Payson had no intension of making them go through such a big move because of her again – she and her parents had already arranged for her to stay at her aunt Christina's house in San Jose. She would try to find a gym in the area where she could train to get back to the shape she had been in.

The only question now was – what should she do when those six months were up?

She had purposefully come in when she knew that most of the gym members would be taking their lunch break, including Marty, who always ate in the office.

She waved to some of the level eight's that were training on beam with one of the assistant coaches as she made her way up the stairs and into the office.

"Hey Marty, could we talk for a second?" She asked as she knocked lightly at the door. The blond woman working at the other table, who was probably 'the gold digging, fake blond, secretary' – in Lauren Tanner speak – quickly made her excuses and left.

"How are you Payson?" Marty gestured for her to sit down at the same time that he took a bite form his lunch.

"I'm good, thanks. I actually have some news I wanted to discuss with you." As she explained the orthopedic program she had agreed to be a part of, she noticed his demeanor change. First, he stopped eating in order to give her his full attention, and then his shoulders started tensing as she got along with her explanation.

"So, I was wondering if after my six-month recovery in California I could come back to the Rock. By then most of my routines should be back to how they were and we could go right into perfecting any kinks and upgrading them as needed." She finished.

Marty looked troubled as he rubbed a hand on his hair "Payson..." he sighed and looked at her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?" She asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to train at the Rock again. The level you might reach after the surgery will never be the same as you had before. You grew two inches, you lost muscular mass and stamina. The international elite level is too taxing. It will be too hard for you."

"You think I don't have what it takes to make it back?" She knew she sounded furious, but right now she didn't care.

"I'm sorry Payson, but I'm just saying the truth." Marty said in a placating tone.

"No! You're not saying it because you think it's true! You're just a coward who doesn't want to risk failing again!" She was screaming now, and she didn't care. She had some things she had been wanting to say to Marty that were long overdue. "I know I can do it! I know I will beat every girl out there! And I am going to be ten times better without you then I ever was with you!"

She left then, slamming the door on her way out and ignoring anyone else in the gym, including Laureen who was wide eyed at the bottom of the stairs.

She would show Marty-fucking-Walsh who was right.

* * *

Payson put another piece of clothing in her suitcase and looked up to Lauren who seemed to be pondering between two summer dresses.

"I think you should take both. I mean, it's Cali. What do you think Kaylie?" Lauren turned to the other girl who sat in Payson's bed folding leotards.

"She's not going to LA, Lo. San Francisco is cold in the winter too." She contemplated the too dresses. "I guess you should take them both anyway. They're both nice and don't take that much space."

"I agree" Emily said from the floor where she was helping wrap Payson's shoes in plastic bags so they wouldn't get the rest of her clothes dirty.

Payson had invited the three girls over in a sort of goodbye/packing party, and they were going over which clothes she should keep and which wouldn't be suitable for San Jose's weather.

"Are your parents really going back to Minnesota? Don't you want to come back to train at the Rock after the surgery?" Kaylie asked, looking a bit betrayed.

Payson shared a look with Lauren. She had told her fellow blond about the confrontation with Marty, but none of them had had the opportunity to tell Kaylie.

"Well I spoke with Marty about it actually, he told me point blank that he wouldn't let me train at the Rock." Payson said with a grimace. The words he said still stung, but she was determined to prove him wrong.

"Wait, what?" Kaylie seemed disbelieving. "That doesn't sound like him!"

"It's true Kaylie. I heard them screaming at each other from down the stairs. Pay was pissed"

"What! And you didn't tell me?" Kaylie sounded sad and betrayed again. Payson sighed. Things had been difficult since she visited after Nationals.

"It's been hard to talk with you lately, we never get together anymore and it's hard to catch you on the phone. "As Kaylie looked guilty, Payson added. "And I get it, you just got back together with Carter and you want to catch upon the time you lost."

Kaylie gave a nod and a tremulous smile. It seemed she was sorry to have been distancing herself these last few days.

"But your parents want to go back to Minnesota? I mean, what about Becca?" Emily asked, trying to break the silence. "And when did you and Carter get together again? I didn't know about that!"

"My parents actually let Becca decide where she wanted to live. She wanted to go back to Minnesota, and will be training at our old Gym." Payson said smiling. "The Olympics were never her goal. She was only in it for the fun. The Gym in Minnesota is good and will definitely get her to the NCAA."

"Me and Carter got back together on Friday. He almost got into a fight with Nicky, because he thought he was hitting on me, and we got talking and decided to try again" Kaylie was smiling dreamily. Payson just hoped that she wouldn't let her relationship with Carter distract her from training.

"Wait, what about Nicky?" Asked Lauren, looking confused. "I thought you guys were getting close." She said looking at Payson.

Payson sighed "He went to Denver. Said the Rock had too much drama." Payson rolled her eyes. "If the guy doesn't stick around then you now he isn't worth the trouble".

"Amen" Lauren said. "I guess that means Carter is worth it." She winked at Kaylie who smiled, pleased with the compliment. "But don't worry Pay, I bet you will meet lots of hot Cali guys!"

The girls laughed together. Payson smiled, it was nice to have these moments with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Big shout out to the Guest who reviewed! I still love this story too, which is why I still get ideas about it! :)**

 **Thank you to the guy/gal who favorited this story!**

 **Reviews make authors happy!**

 **Now, channeling a random youtuber: Let me know what you think on the comment section below! Press the heart button to favorite and/or follow this story!**

* * *

Chapter 4 (July 2010)

IV

Payson pulled herself across the pool, making sure to keep the rhythm of her arms and legs steady as she closed in on the wall. Flipping onto the wall, she used her legs to propel herself under water before emerging to continue on her last lap of the set.

As soon as her hands touched the wall she was griping the backstroke lunching bar and ripping of her goggles, her breathing hard from the effort.

"That was a great time Payson. You progress is amazing." Bob, one of the physical assistants and her personal trainer, approached, noting down her times on his clipboard. "Take ten to hydrate and catch your breath, and then I want you to do another set. After lunch you have Yoga class with Jillian and then ballet with Miss Viola."

Payson nodded her agreement as she used her arms to climb out of the pool on the spot, without having to go around to the stairs. Two weeks ago, before the surgery, she wouldn't have been able to do that. The movement itself would have caused too much pain. Now, not only was there no pain, but her arm and stomach muscles were coming back to how they had been before.

The swimming, yoga and ballet were all part of her rehab program, along with other expected physical therapy classes. After her surgery and recovery at the hospital in San Francisco she had moved to a physical rehab facility on the outskirts of the city, just as her parents and Becca – who had been staying with her aunt Chris so they could be there for her – moved to Minnesota after many assurances from her that she would be alright.

After that, her physical therapist had showed her the plan for her recovery. Physical conditioning was something that she could start almost right away. In fact, she could start everything except high impact training almost right away. On one hand that meant that almost all gymnastics skills were completely out of the question. On the other hand though, it meant that she could start with endurance and flexibility training, hence the new activities. She was immediately on board with swimming and Yoga. Swimming was probably the most exhausting sport that required zero impact on her back – especially when she was being careful and not using the jumping board – and while she was not exactly a very Zen person, she could see the advantages that Yoga would have on her body.

Ballet, however, she had been extremely skeptical about. She had told her physical therapist about how she couldn't dance to save her life and how she didn't see a purpose in it, since she probably could use that time to get her stamina level up by doing another activity. He had answered by saying that ballet was a perfect blend of a flexibility and endurance sport, while still being low impact. He had then smiled and said then she didn't need to go and win any ballet competitions, she just needed to practice it. She had started three days later, even though she continued to be uncertain.

Well she was uncertain no more. She had bowed to the evidence. The blasted ballet was helping. Miss Viola – a part time instructor at the center, since she had her own ballet practice to run - was a strict teacher who treated the students at the rehab center like they were aspiring to became prima ballerinas, but she was incredibly efficient in teaching novice students from all ages. Payson's dancing skills had definitely been improving. After her initial resistance to all things ballet related, which resulted in two terrible classes, she had made herself promise to at least give it her honest try. She didn't want to live with anymore what if's or regrets. And so, she had found that ballet could be almost fun. Almost.

* * *

"Pigeon toes Payson, pigeon toes! I thought we had solved that problem already!" Miss Viola said, rapping her walking stick on the floor.

"Yes, Miss Viola!" Payson grimaced. And here was the reason why she could never fully appreciate her classes.

"Alright, that's it for today class! See you all in two days"

As Payson left the studio, she saw her aunt Christina – "Call me Chris or you're dead!" – waiting for her.

"Hey, Pay! You ready for your appointment?" Chris asked smiling. Payson was truly grateful for her aunt's support. Chris worked as a marketing consultant and was usually super busy, but she had always made sure that she had time to visit her every other day, and to be present during her doctor's appointments.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" They moved across the building to the doctor's offices were the doctor responsible for her surgery would be giving her a checkup, in conjunction with the physical therapist, in order to evaluate her progress.

The conversation between them had always been easy. Chris was her father's much younger sister, from his father's second marriage. She was a very relaxed and sporty person, so she and Payson always had something to talk about.

As the doctors arrived and the examinations started, Chris sat down at a chair in the corner of the office and observed. By now they were both used to the process and the battery of tests she had to go through.

"Well Payson, everything seems to be perfect for this point in time. In fact, we believe that you can start doing level A gymnastics next week." Said her doctor with a smile. "We would allow you to start right now, but we want to give you a few extra days to get stronger."

"Thank you, so much!" She said with a grateful as she hugged her aunt who had come to sit beside her after the tests were done.

"Have you considered any clubs or coaches to help you in the gymnastics department?" Her physical therapist asked. "As you know, the program only includes physical therapy provided by this center. Since you're not scheduled to be formally released for another two to three weeks, we can either give you leave to go out for a few hours for the gymnastics rehabilitation or we can give you access to one of our training studios and your coach can come here."

Payson grimaced. Since the showdown with Marty she had been stupidly avoiding the subject of coaches, and now she would have to accept the consequences.

"If you don't have anyone in mind, I can ask around for recommendations" Said her physical therapist, correctly interpreting her silence.

She sighed. It was time to admit defeat. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I guess anyone with some experience would do for now, since I can only do basic skills. I will also get in contact with some friends. Maybe they know someone in California."

The doctors nodded and they wrapped up the meeting. As Payson left with her aunt to take a walk in the garden before Chris had to leave, she decided that when she spoke with Lauren on the phone that night she would talk to her about this.

Everyone knew that Steve Tanner had a list of all the elite coaches in the country, in case he needed a sub for Marty – read: in case Marty pissed him off and he needed someone to replace him – and Lauren could ask him if he knew anyone in California.

* * *

Lauren made sure her dad was out with his mysterious girlfriend before making her way to his home office.

The day before, after finishing her daily call with Payson she had gone to his office where he was working and asked him if he knew any good coaches and gyms in California, preferably not too far away from San Francisco. He had taken out a notebook from a desk drawer – he could be so twenty century sometimes – and given her the name of a gym in the outskirts of San Jose that she had never heard of before, that apparently had a decent coach.

She had been suspicious from the start. She knew all her dads tells. First, he had paused for too long at the page before he gave her the name of the coach. And then when she asked for details he had been evasive.

There were only two options. Her dad had given her the name of a lesser coach on purpose, or he had been planning to.

She had researched the coach and his Gym in the Internet, to find out more about them before she gave the information to Payson. Dmitri Osin was a Russian born gymnast that had won several individual medals in Rings and horse at the European and World level, but never made it to the Olympics due to injuries. His gym was a good facility in terms of equipment but none of his gymnasts had ever ranked higher than a 16th at Nationals. He did, however, hold one of the highest numbers of NCAA scholarship awarded to gymnasts from a single gym.

In conclusion, the guy was good but had zero experience in training an Olympic hopeful. Most of his gymnasts probably went to school and came in only in the afternoon if they were only on the NCAA track. Certainly nothing that explained her dad's reaction.

So now Lauren was snooping in her dad's office, looking for the keys that would open the drawer where he kept the notebook. She could understand that her dad might not want to give Payson a coach that could bring her back to her previous level, because that would mean one more person she might have to beat. If it was anyone else except Payson, Lauren might even agree with him. But she owed Payson too much to ever contemplate hindering her dreams this way. Payson deserved the best. Marty had been a jerk and refused to train her, so she needed someone at least just as good as him.

"Found you!" She eventually found a bunch of keys in a box sitting at a bookshelf near the window, and started trying the different keys in the locks.

It was actually incredible how close you could get to someone just by talking on the phone. Who knew she and Payson would one day be closer than her and Kaylie, and they didn't even see each other every day!

These days Kaylie was only focused on two things: Carter and gymnastics. She didn't care that Lauren had always liked Carter. She kept on talking about how awesome he was. It made her blood boil sometimes. Kaylie was losing a bit of focus on her training again, but not enough that Marty or the NGO had noticed. Lauren on the other hand had been spending more time on the Gym, since Kaylie never had time to spend with her anymore, and when she did, it made Lauren want to beat someone – she beat the uneven bars instead.

So, Payson had slowly become her best friend. She had calmed her down and told her to focus her fire on her training. To attack the apparatus that she was weaker on and to pester the trainers to help her. So, she deserved the best possible.

She let out a sound of triumph as she got a key to work and opened the drawer and took out the notebook. She flipped the pages, looking for Dimitri's name. Whoever was the real best Californian coach should be on the same page, since she saw her dad's eyes shift from something at the top to the bottom of the page. She finally found it a few pages in and scanned the page for anything that stood out.

She found the name right on the first line.

 _Sasha Belov._

There it was. _Sasha_ freaking _Belov_ followed by an address and a phone number with a note that it might not be correct since no one had ever picked up. Sasha Belov. The legendary coach and Payson's dream coach and favorite male gymnast of all time, who had occupied a part of her friend's wall for years. _The_ Sasha Belov.

Now she knew why her dad had wanted to keep him away from Payson. Sasha Belov was not just someone capable of bringing Payson back to her previous level. He could make her even better.

For a moment Lauren was tempted to forget about this name. To just close the notebook and give Payson Dimitri Osin's contact information.

But, no. Payson deserved the best. Who had given Lauren advice about moves that were well suited for her on the beam and would raise her difficulty level? Payson. Who had told her how to approach Marty about training said elements? Payson. Who had given her a pep talk about how she should focus on being the best beamer in the country and how that would make Ellen Beals just _need_ to take her to China? Payson. Who had she called at a ridiculous hour in the morning when she was feeling sick to her stomach and almost choking in China? Payson. And who had patiently calmed her down and basically phone coached her trough her first international gold medal? Payson.

Yes, Payson had been the most amazing influence in her life. She was currently her closest friend, someone who had guided her in a way that had allowed her to beat that pipsqueak – so not fifteen – Chinese, something that no one else had been able to do. She smirked as she remembered Beals surprised face. It had definitely been worth it, even if neither Kaylie nor Emily had talked to her for a week.

Yes, Payson was her closest and dearest friend. And she deserved the best.

With that in mind, Lauren took a picture of Sasha's contact information with her phone and straightened her dad's office so everything was back where it was supposed to be.

* * *

Payson waved goodbye to Melanie, a girl in her Yoga session she had started to hang out with, and walked into the rehab center garden to meet with Chris, where she had told her she would be waiting for her last session to be over. It was still morning on a Friday, a strange hour of the day for her aunt to visit, but Payson was glad for it, since she was hopping they could discuss weekend plans. She had a coach to find.

Yesterday, just as she was leaving her last class of the day, she had gotten a text from Lauren with two names and respective contact information. Another text had followed with the extra information Lauren had found about the first name, Dimitri Osin. But it was the second name that had left her frozen in the hallway for almost five minutes.

Sasha Belov.

She had been equal parts excited and nervous at the idea of being coached by Sasha Belov. Could she go and ask him? Would she have the courage?

She rounded the corner made by the bush hedge and rounded into the bench she knew her aunt would be seated at.

"Surprise!" Payson jumped and let out a delighted scream as she raced to hug her parents and her sister.

"Oh my god! How did you get here!"

"By plane! Duh!" Becca said smiling.

"It's a holiday in Minnesota today honey, don't you remember?" Her mother asked, giving her another hug. "We got a discount flight that left early in the morning and goes back tonight. We would stay for the weekend but the flight prices for Sunday were ridiculous."

"A little time is always better than no time" She smiled delighted. "Where is aunt Chris? Was she even here?"

Her dad laughed. "No, she texted you from work. She said she would call you tonight. She as to deliver some reports today and might not have time to stop by." Payson nodded, understanding.

"Tell me everything you've been doing. Is Miss Viola really as mean as you say? What Ballet moves can you already do?" Becca asked in quick succession. Payson laughed. It was nice to see her family.

They sat together in the bench and caught up on everything that had been going on. Payson retold them little stories about her classes that she had already mentioned on the phone, and Becca went on and on about all the girls at the gym and how nice and fun it was to train there again. She was trying to learn a new move on bars and Payson gave her some pointers on how to do it.

After approaching a staff member about the possibility of her parents and sister staying around for the rest of the day, her family was given a pass so they could follow her around all day, and Becca immediately asked to see every corner of the building, from Payson's room, to the pool and Miss Viola's studio.

After her last class of the day, they found themselves back in the garden, as Becca complained that she hadn't had the chance of seeing Miss Viola in action.

"Sorry Becca, she is only here part time." Payson said laughing.

"How is the coach search going? Did Lauren's dad know anyone around here?" Her dad asked looking more serious.

"Yeah, she sent me this" She took out her phone and showed them the text messages.

"Sasha Belov!" Becca screamed "Oh My God!"

"Becca, calm down!" Her mother admonished. "What are you thinking of doing Payson?"

"It's Sasha Belov mom! She's going to ask him to coach her!" Becca looked expectantly at Payson. "Right?"

Payson took a deep breath. "The idea of him being my coach is amazing, but... How do I know if he'll even say yes? I'm just me, and it says here that he doesn't even answer Steve Tanner's calls."

"Are you just afraid he will say no?" her mother asked. "Honey, a 'no' is always guaranteed. You don't lose anything by asking."

"I... yes, I'm afraid he will say no. But it's also something else." At her parents' expectant faces she continued. "If I start training here, with a coach that is based here, then I will have to stay here. Not just for the next six months, but until the Olympics. And I would have to be away from you..."

She swallowed tightly, not wanting to cry. She had known deep down that she wouldn't be able to go back to train in Minnesota. She had left for a reason after all. The coaching level there just wasn't high enough.

"Oh honey!" Her mother reached out to hug her "We knew the moment you came here that you wouldn't end up back in Minnesota. Whether it would be here in California or somewhere else, like Huston, we didn't know, but we knew it wouldn't be Minnesota."

"But..." Payson interrupted, confused.

"We all went back to Minnesota, because we knew it didn't make sense to stay in Boulder." Her mom explained. "If you really want to go back to Minnesota with us we will of course be happy, but if you want to go somewhere else we will support you." She said as she brushed a lock of Payson's hair behind her ear.

"What your mom is trying to say is that we trust you. And we respect your choices. If you hadn't decided for the surgery you would probably be going to college in January for the spring semester." He took her and squeezed it softly. "As long as you are doing what you want, and are happy and safe, we will support you. And distance? What is that with skype and phones? I know it's not the same thing but we can always talk when we want to and visit each other."

Payson hugged her parents tightly. It felt good to know that they would always be there for her. And even though she would miss them, she knew that the place for her was not in Minnesota.

"So, will you go see Sasha?" Becca asked.

"Yes, she will" her mom said, nodding at her. "Tomorrow she will go with aunt Chris."

Payson laughed. Just leave it to her mom to tell her what to do.

"When you know how much you will need to pay for coaching fees, you tell us and we will forward the money to Chris, ok?"

"Dad, no. I don't want you to pay for anymore coaching fees for now." As her father looked ready to interrupt, she continued "I know you think it's your job, but if you guys keep visiting me, that's gonna cost money. I will take care of coaching fees for now. I have the twenty thousand from being part of the test trial. You use your money for the plane tickets, ok? I'm not taking no for an answer" She arched her eyebrows at her dad until he relented with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Becca laughed as she hugged her again. "I'll miss you a lot! You have to promise to call every day and skype every other day!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Big shout out to all those who reviewed, followed or favorited this story! I love to hear from you!**

 **Please keep telling me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5 (July 2010)

V

As the car left the asphalt and rolled down the dirt road, Payson took a deep breath and mentally went through the checklist of all the things she wanted to say. In her lap were the medical files the rehab center had given her so she could prove that she was ready to start training.

The car came to a stop suddenly and she shook her head, coming out of her thoughts.

"Looks like he is a nature lover kind of guy" Her aunt commented, gesturing to the jeep and modest looking wood and stone house.

They got out of the car and moved towards the house, opening the screen and knocking on the door. When no one answered Payson looked at Chris, biting her lower lip in worry.

"Come on. Let's look for him" Chris said pulling Payson away from the house.

"Where are we going? He can be anywhere. Maybe this isn't even his house!" Payson said feeling uncertain.

"Didn't I say he was a nature lover?" Chris asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I bet he is out fishing in the river. Trust your aunty Chris, will you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I thought that calling you aunt made you feel old... But if you like it I can call you aunty" Payson said with her own teasing smirk.

"Shut up, you!" Her aunt said, putting her in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

They laughed and made their way through the trees around the house, going in the direction of the sound of running water. They soon saw a blond man with his back to them, fiddling with a fishing rod.

The two looked at each other. Chris shrugged and gestured to Payson to get going. Payson rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and walked towards the man.

"Mister Belov?" The man didn't respond. "Excuse-me, are you Sasha Belov?" No answer again. Was he ignoring her on purpose? "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I tried to call and no one answered." It was true. She had tried to call in case the number was actually working. Since she still didn't have an answer from the man she tried another tactic, stopping just behind him. "You know, you might try to buy a new phone. Or maybe a hearing aid?"

"Cheeky thing, aren't you, whoever you are." He said, still not turning back. "I don't pick up the phone when I don't recognize the number, since 100% of the time I'm not interested in what the person on the other side has to say. So you can go. I'm not interested in any offers."

He said it so casually, not even taking his eyes of the fishing lure he was working on, that it pissed her off. Here she was, after traveling more than three and a half hours just to see him and he didn't even have the guts to tell her to go away to her face!

"Well, since I came all the way here... "She started, pushing her medical file in between his face and his hands, making him blink in surprise at the words 'Payson Keeler Physical Therapy File' suddenly right in front of his eyes. "Let's see if I can make you at least a little bit interested."

He finally turned around to face her "Payson Keeler?" he sounded surprised as he took the file in her hand. She bet he thought she was somewhere in Boulder still with a back brace around her torso.

"That's right." She said, putting her hands on her hips. In the corner of her eye she saw Chris leaning against a tree, looking at their exchange with amusement.

Sasha was still looking at her medical file in his hand. "You had a terrible fall at Nationals. They said you were out of the sport for good." He was now flipping through the file, looking at the surgery and physical therapy reports.

"I fell, then I had surgery and then physical therapy. I've just been cleared to start training level A gymnastics. I'm doing a comeback." Payson said, deciding to abbreviate what the reports were telling him more slowly.

"And what does a level A gymnast want here?" He raised one eyebrow, looking at her. Payson noticed that he didn't close the file. Good, she had his attention.

"She, wants a coach." Payson answered easily.

Sasha froze, raising his head back from the file to look at her again. "I don't coach anymore. I'm not interested in that. I'm sorry but you've come to the wrong person" he slowly closed the file and tried to give it back to her.

She kept her arms crossed, not reaching out to grab it. "It's been five years since you dropped out and just disappeared. I used to watch all your meets and wish that you would coach me one day." She told him, looking at him closely. "You obviously still watch the sport. Why wouldn't you coach again?"

He grimaced. "You do have a great coach. Marty Walsh is perfectly capable of coaching you through your comeback."

"When I told Marty about the surgery he told me to not to come back to the Rock." She said, her voice flat. She would waste no more tears on Marty Walsh. "Apparently he doesn't seem to think he is good enough to train me back into shape."

"I'm sorry. I don't coach anymore Payson." He said again, with a hard face.

"I get that something happened that made you quit. But staying here hidden from the world won't make your past, and whatever is in it, disappear. If you watch the sport, you love the sport and are obviously experienced in the sport, then you should be in it." She said, looking him in the eye.

He shook his and again and tried once more to return her files back to her.

"Keep them. Read through them and see what you think. I'm going back to San Francisco, and if I don't hear from you until Monday, I guess that will be my cue to try to find someone else to coach me."

She didn't know where her confidence had come from, but she would blame the adrenaline. She passed by Chris who threw her car keys at her before making her way to the blond man. Well, she guessed that Chris also had the right to have a go at the legendary coach.

* * *

Sasha Belov looked at the papers before him. He had tried to focus on fishing, but after two hours of looking to the file sitting to his right, he had given up and gone inside his house in order to read them properly. He had to admit that it had taken guts for Payson to go through the surgery she had. Just like approaching him alone had taken some courage. It showed how much she wanted it.

According to the reports, the back injury was totally cured. Now she only had to be slowly acclimatized to impact, starting with level A skills and slowly climbing up. She had already been doing Yoga, Ballet and swimming, so her flexibility and endurance would already be on the right track to become what they used to be. Not to mention that the ballet would have made her much more graceful and artistic.

He sighed rubbing his and over his face. He had watched Payson Keeler compete for years. Every time he saw her on TV he thought about how good she could be, if only she showed her artistic side, instead of only focusing on power.

He sighed again.

Here he had a chance at training an amazing gymnast. A girl whose limits where probably nonexistent. And he could make her great. He knew that he could make her the best in the history of the sport.

But should he intrude into her life? After all the trouble he had caused?

He closed his eyes and suddenly remembered the words of the woman from this afternoon.

 _"You know, my niece put it quite politely, but I honestly have to say, after all she said about the legendary Sasha Belov, I wasn't expecting him to be such a coward." A woman's voice said._

 _"Excuse me?" He turned around, seeing a blond-haired woman standing behind him, with her arms crossed and a serious face._

 _"It's obvious you're running from something. Even my seventeen-year-old niece could see that." She said, her face daring him to contradict her. This was a woman who was used to being right. A beautiful, confident woman, at that. "The question is not what are you running from, but why are you still running. The world hasn't stopped spinning since you decided to become a hermit, Sasha Belov. There is a whole country out there with potential athletes just waiting for someone to show them the way. And the most qualified man to lead them is here in front of me shaking in his boots" she pointedly looked at his fishing boots, and then back to his face. "Tell me, what will you be doing for the rest of your life? You'll continue to watch the sport you love on tv, always wondering how the athletes would have done if it was you coaching them? Maybe it's time to leave the past in the past and move on."_

 _She took a card from the back pocket of her jeans and threw it at him, apparently not bothered by the fact that it ended on the floor a foot away from him._

 _"The contact of the physical rehab center, so you can schedule Payson's training sessions, if you're interested."_

 _She turned around and left in the same manner as her niece, not bothering to say anything else._

He sighed again – it seemed he was doing that a lot lately – and looked at the card. He picked up the phone and started dialing.

* * *

That Monday found Payson was finishing eating breakfast in the center community hall, having light conversation with Melanie and a few other girls, as they waited for the personal trainers to bring them their week schedules.

"So, any off you know when you'll get the ok to leave?" Asked Jessica, pointing at her crutches. "Doc says I might be able to go this Friday. Apparently, I'm graduating from two crutches to one at today's therapy session."

"That's awesome Jess!" The other girls congratulated her.

"Well, I'm being told I should be around for at least three more weeks. Learning how to walk again is no easy shit." Melanie said, looking at her own crutches with distaste. "At least I don't need the freaking chair anymore."

"Well, you have to see the upsides Mel!" Another girl said. "At least you're still ranked number 1 on the 100 meters chair dash. Admit it, you got a kick out of beating all those boys. Queen Mel in action was an amazing thing to see!"

The girls laughed and made bowing gestures to 'Her Majesty Queen Mel', while the girl waved regally.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun girls" Bob said with a charming smile, passing out pieces of paper. "But I have your schedules for the week."

Payson frowned as she studied her new schedule. "Hey Bob, it says here I have 'sports training' every day before lunch. What's this about? I haven't found a gymnastics coach yet." She asked, confused.

"Well, maybe some coach found you. You'll find out later" He sent her another charming smile and a wink before moving to another table.

Jess let out a dreamy sigh while looking at Bob's retreating back. "I swear, no man that hot should be gay. What does god have against us?"

"Amen!" Mel said, turning around to have a better view.

Despite her worries about her new schedule, Payson found herself laughing with the other girls. It was fun to be like any other girl sometimes.

* * *

Payson approached the studio where her 'sports training' would take place and opened the door to find the room empty. Soft mats lined the floor and a stereo sat on the floor in the corner.

"Good, you're here. We can start right away" An unexpected voice called.

Payson turned around with wide eyes. Sasha Belov was closing the door and shrugging off his light jacket

"You... you came" Her voice sounded as surprised as she felt. She was pretty sure her mouth was slightly open.

"I'm quite aware, thank you." He said with a smirk. "Let's sit, we have to talk." He gestured for her to sit on the mats, before sitting in front of her. "So, I read your files. Let's start with the one thing not mentioned there. How's your diet?"

"They have a special diet for the patients that are athletes. It's mostly the same as when I trained at the Rock, with some changes to help muscle growth." Payson said, wringing her hands with nervousness.

"Good. Keep at it. Continue with the activities you have been doing here, but you will need more muscle mass. I want you to make use of machines and weights here more. I'll give you a list of exercises before I leave. You are here for at least two more weeks, and we will take advantage of all the facilities provided." He made a note on a clipboard that Payson didn't even notice he had with him. "Speaking of leaving, according to the contract you signed, your primary residence will need to be in the area, so I will start looking for a gym where we can go after you are released."

"Hum... I have a contact for a Gym in San Jose. It looked good and my aunt lives there. I will be staying with her from now on." She showed him Lauren's message.

"Mind if I text this to myself?" She nodded her agreement. "I'll check it out then. Where are your parents?" He asked frowning, was her family back in Boulder?

"They moved back to Minnesota with my sister. My dad had to move back for his job, so it made more sense for me to move in with my aunt. They will visit when they can." Payson explained.

Sasha nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Back to gymnastics then. Have you given any thoughts to what kind of gymnast you will be?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking at her.

"What kind of gymnast?" She was confused, what did he mean? "I want to become the same gymnast I was before"

"So, you don't want to be a better gymnast?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow. "You just want to go back to the way you were before?"

She as stunned for a moment, before her brain finally processed his words. "Of course, I want to be better. I want to be the best I can possibly be! But to get there, I need to get back to my previous level first." She said with a serious face.

"Um..." He looked at her considering. "I think you can do better than just that. Tell me, what do you think is the difference between an artistic and a power gymnast?"

Payson could feel a frown setting on her face. She couldn't see where this was going, but she would play along. "The type of elements they do. On floor and beam the artistic gymnasts usually have more dance based elements."

"What about scoring?" Sasha prodded. It seemed there was something he wanted her to say. Payson sighed, she was not a mind reader.

"It's basically even, as long as the artistic gymnasts are careful with their element choices. Power gymnasts have more room to choose from because there are more high value power elements than artistic ones."

Sasha nodded, but he didn't seem totally satisfied with her answer. "And judging? What does a judge like to see?"

Payson contemplated the question. This one was trickier. "I guess it depends. American judges are pretty indifferent. International judges..." She hesitated, thinking back on previous Olympics and world championships. "I guess they sometimes lean more towards the more artistic gymnasts. It was probably what happened in 2008."

"Yes, that is more or less true. The judges don't like a gymnast who is only power. They always want some artistry. The current code of points reflects that perfectly. Artistic elements are becoming more and more important, and will continue to have a more relevant role in the next few years." He looked at her, and seeing her nod, kept going. "For you to be the best you can be, you will need that artistry" He saw her want to interrupt and raised a hand to stop her.

"Just hear me out first. I'm not saying this to mess with you or anything of the sort. I know your style was all power before your accident. But you have the opportunity to reinvent yourself right here. I think you should take it."

"I... Sasha, I'm not good at artistry, I can't even dance!" She protested.

"You can't dance? I talked with your ballet instructor yesterday. She said you are the most naturally talented dancer she ever saw. Trust me, you can dance."

"She said that?" Payson couldn't believe Miss Viola would ever have anything nice to say about her. She shook her head and focused back on the matter at hand. "But would it be even worth it to take the time to work on those moves? I will still need my old moves to be able to compete against the rest of the world."

"Ah, about that, it has been around two months since your fall, right?" She nodded. "And have you noticed any changes in your body lately?" He asked her with a pointed look.

Payson froze. Yes, there had been changes. She had gotten taller. And her breasts were a bit bigger and hips rounder. It was not too big of a difference that anyone else would probably notice, but it might be enough to throw her gymnastics off for quite some time. It might even mean that some moves would simply not be possible for her anymore.

"I see you realize it. That is why it is good to start training your artistry first. It will build endurance and help you get used to your body again. Then we will see to each power move one by one." She nodded, swallowing. This would be harder than she thought. Sasha looked at her in the eye and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. "You will be the best you can be. If I have anything to say about it, you will be the best, period." He said with a confident smirk.

"The best, hum?" She said, smiling. It didn't matter how hard it would be. She was ready for anything he could throw at her. "Where do we start?"

He got up and moved away to give her space, gesturing for her to raise from to floor.

"We start where it all began. Cartwheels"

She looked at him gapping. Was he serious?

He looked serious.

She sighed. Well, cartwheels it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all those who reviwed, favorited and followed this story!**

 **Plese tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 6 (July 2010)

VI

Sasha parked his Jeep in front of the hardware store turned gym and got out of his car.

It had taken him longer than he would have liked to find the time to come down to San Jose. Between the paperwork he had to fill out for the rehab center to be able to use their facilities, the contract with Payson that her aunt forwarded – necessary to be formally recognized as her coach – and finding a cheap but decent place to stay for the next few weeks… Well, it was no wonder that it had taken him four days to be able to follow up on Payson's information.

Lauren Tanner's information gathering skills were top notch. Or maybe her father just had a good PI. He had no doubt that he was the initial source of information about himself. He had been ignoring Steve Tanner's phone calls for years after all.

He knew of Dimitri Osin, but had never met him personally. He was slightly older than himself and while in men's gymnastics that usually didn't mean much, Dimitri's career had ended before Sasha's had ever really begun.

Sasha opened the door and quietly stepped inside the gym. The facility didn't disappoint. It was small, like the outside suggested, which meant that the apparatus were a bit cramped and there was only one of each, but the ceiling was high enough for gymnastics and the equipment looked well cared for.

He saw who he knew to be Dimitri helping a young girl with her bars routine at the other end of the room. A few other trainers were spread around the different apparatus, helping young boys and girls.

"Oh my god" A young voice said from somewhere on his right. He turned to see a young boy at the edge of the floor, no more than seven with eyes as big as his face. "Are you Sasha Belov? Can I have your autograph?"

The boy's coach was apparently used to him wandering off, because she immediately called from the corner of the mat, where he should have been taking his turn at tumbling.

"Jack! It's your turn, what are you doing?" The woman asked with a slight Eastern European accent, putting her hands on her hips.

"But it's Sasha Belov!" He said back, _loudly_ , pointing at him. "I want his autograph! I saw him on YouTube and he was awesome!"

The woman looked at him startled, seeming to only notice him then.

"Oh." She looked around at the group of boys who seemed to be a second away from mutiny. "Back on the line everyone!" She turned around and waved to another trainer who was nearby checking the tension on the wires that held up the rings. As he came over she turned to him and said. "Wait there please, Dimitri will join you."

He watched as the unknown trainer made is way to the uneven bars and spoke with Dimitri, before taking his place in spotting the young girl training her giants.

Dimitri looked up and, at seeing him, gestured to a door by the side of the gym. Sasha nodded and made his way there, thanking the other man as he held the door open for him.

"Please, sit down." Dimitri said, sitting behind a desk and gesturing to the free chairs available on the busy looking office. "I have to admit I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting your visit. What brings the great Sasha Belov to my humble abode." He asked, putting his elbows on top of the table and resting his chin on his hand.

"I would have called beforehand, but I wanted to watch you when you were not expecting it." Sasha said with an apologetic smile. "By the way, we haven't been introduced. Sasha Belov, nice to meet you."

Dimitri snorted. "It's not like I needed that introduction, but alright. Dimitri Osin, pleasure." He said, shaking Sasha's hand. "What brings you to my establishment?"

"I started coaching again." Dimitri's eyes lifted away from his hands. "My gymnast's aunt lives in San Jose, so I'm looking for a gym where we can train."

Dimitri frowned. "Only one girl? Where does she train now?"

"She is doing physical therapy in a center in San Francisco to recover from an injury. We're training there for now. She will be released next week, so we will need a proper gym by the following Monday."

Dimitri looked at him. "You're not shitting me, are you?" Sasha' raised his own eyebrows, showing how amused he was by the comment.

"Who do I look like? David Beckham?"

Dimitri laughed. "Yeah, you kind of do." He laughed even more at Sasha's affronted face. "So, your training a girl and need a gym. Why come here?"

"As I said, she will be living with her aunt, who lives in San Jose. You were recommended as the best gym and coach in the area."

Dimitri nodded. "We are the best in the area, if that says something. What do you want from us. You obviously don't want coaches."

"I was thinking more of a silent partnership. You let us train here at the hours that are best for you and we pay you for the inconvenience." Sasha said, opening his arms in an accommodating way. "Because of the injury she will only train 4 hours a day for the next few weeks. During the rest of the day she will do other training."

Dimitri looked at him, considering. "4 hours a day, uh? I can agree with that. We always need more money and if you come in the mornings we are almost empty anyway. We have a couple of Junior elites, but all our other gymnasts go to school. In the mornings we have the little ones and some mommy&me classes some days a week. The crowd appears after lunch, but if you'll be out by then, it won't be a problem." He crossed his arms and looked at Sasha frowning. "Now tell me, who the hell managed to drag you out of the moth balls and back into the Gym?"

"Payson Keeler" Sasha said enjoying to astonished face of the other man.

* * *

"Alright, that was good. Do it three more times. Perfect every time".

Payson nodded and repeated the small dancing sequence they were considering incorporating in her floor routine, paying special attention to her lines and her elegance.

Training was going well. These last two weeks they had been focusing on her lines and elegance in all the basic components she was allowed to do. She had to admit that Sasha's plan was working. She could feel herself grow more confident in her body and in this new gymnastics' style day by day.

"Alright, that was great. Let's end on this good note. Tomorrow you're moving in with your aunt, so you'll need some rest. And did I hear you have a party to attend tonight?" Sasha asked, with a serious face.

"Oh, yeah. It's something the girls do when one of us gets 'released'" She said, doing quotation marks with her fingers. "I mean, it's not like it's a jail here, but you know… I hope it's ok…?" she asked uncertain.

"Payson, I'm here as your coach, not your father. As long as you always show up for training, are completely dedicated, and never do anything to put your athletic career at risk, what you do in your personal life is your own choice." He said seriously, looking her in the eye. "That said, I guess it's still my job as your coach to say that you are expressly forbidden from drinking alcohol unless it's in the Champaign flute after your last medal of the Olympics. You know, because in the UK you can drink at 18." He said winking. "But seriously, go have fun. You deserve it after all the work you've been through."

"Thanks Sasha!" She said, giving him a quick hug and leaving to get ready.

"Don't forget we go to Ballet on Saturday!" He reminded her as she left.

She nodded and waved goodbye. Sasha was happy with her efforts in her artistry, but he still thought that she wasn't truly embracing it. So, he had gotten tickets for her, her aunt and himself, to go see a Ballet production the next day.

She was excited to be leaving the rehab center, but sad for the girls that would be staying. Jess had left two weeks ago, but Mel and Cami – who were both recovering from terrifying car accidents – would be staying for a while still. She and Jess had been talking about finding a time where they could both visit together. Payson hoped they could do something like that, she didn't want to lose the friendships she had formed these five weeks she had stayed at the center.

Hearing the phone ring as she left the shower, she rushed to her gym bag and answered the call.

"Hey Lo, what's up?"

"Hey yourself! You sound breathless, have you been going at it with coach MacDreamy?" Lauren asked playfully. Payson could just imagine her pulling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"He might be hot, but in a Brad Pit kind of way, you know. Older hot, where you admit they're good looking but are not actually interested." Payson said with a laugh.

"Oh, came on Pay, you ruin all my fun. If this was last year you would be blushing and stuttering by now…"

"I can actually hear you pout through the phone. I didn't think that was possible." Payson teased.

As she talked and laughed with Lauren she considered her friends statement. It was true that she had grown a lot. Maybe the different people she met and experiences she had lived through had had more impact than she thought.

"So, the French invitational is coming up. Marty is training everyone like crazy. I think he said something about a mock meet where we would go against a virtual Chinese squad? I think he is going crazy" Lauren said through the speaker, while Payson got dressed.

"Virtual Gengi Cho? How would that work?" Payson asked confused.

"He said it would be like any other Rock meet, but our scores would appear on a scoring board along with the Chinese scores from the last meet, so we would see where we would stand against them."

"Wow, that's… actually not a totally bad idea." Payson said, thinking about it. "But I don't see the committee, much less Ellen Beals, giving any results too much credit since they didn't come from a real competition."

"That's exactly what I said. Kaylie almost bit my head off! She is still pissed I won in Beijing, and she didn't even get to go."

"Then she will be trying to beat you at that 'virtual meet' on beam. Make sure you don't let that happen" Payson said seriously, before adding, as she put on some light lipstick. "You'll have enough competition on Beam when I'm competing again, to add Kaylie to the mix."

"We'll see about that, miss Keeler. You might win anywhere else, but on beam you'll have to be happy with silver!" She laughed.

"About France, Lo, don't be surprised if you don't go, ok? I know you want to go and are good enough, but the probability of Emely, Kaylie and Ashley going is much higher. That meet is quite easy and they will want to see how all the girls do internationally before world's. I would be surprised if Kelly Parker is asked to go. They will probably tell her to rest and train until world trials"

"Yeah, I thought about that before too. I still think that they may take me, to see if China was a fluke or not. We will see. Now go to your own party! I want pictures of you having fun for a change!" She said laughing.

"Bye Lo. Talk to you tomorrow!"

She put her phone in her purse and got ready to let loose. It was probably going to be her last chance in a very long time.

* * *

As the curtain closed for the final time and the noise of the claps fell away, Payson turned to Sasha and Chris "That was amazing! Jayden was awesome! Did you see her?" She was so excited. That had been beautiful. Jayden had seemed like she was floating.

"I think your VIP pass allows you to go backstage to speak with the dancers" Sasha said, directing Payson to the backstage door and to Jayden's dressing room.

As they waited in the hallway, watching Payson and Jayden talk through the open door, Sasha leaned into the wall, feeling accomplished.

"That was a good thing you did for her" Chris said, smiling at him. "Seeing these two facets of a ballerina will certainly show her she can dance like a princess and still be herself."

"Thank you" He said, nodding.

He had to admit to himself that Payson's aunt was a beautiful woman. Fair headed and fit, but curvy in all the right places. She was also incredibly sarcastic and he had enjoyed the banter between them in the few occasions they had met.

"You've known each other long?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"She used to date a friend of mine. We stayed in contact" He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now what I want to know is whether or not I would be stepping on any toes if I ask you to dinner tomorrow night."

"You sound very confident that I'll say yes." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

"A man can dream" He said with a charming smirk.

She laughed "You can pick me up at six"

* * *

Payson let her body go through the giants. One at a time, slowing at twelve o'clock. Toes pointed, arms straight. Body as long as possible.

They had been training body lines in all the basic elements, this time in bars and beam, since they had focused on floor before. In the afternoons, after she left the gym, she was spending two hours every day at Miss Viola's Ballet studio near Palo Alto, making sure her dancing was top notch.

"Good." Sasha said as she continued. "Conditioning for bars is important. Your shoulders need to be strong for all the harder techniques." He watched for a few more moments. "Alright, drop of. Take a break and get some water. You have a few cats to skin afterwards"

She groaned but went on to the water bottle at the edge of the mat.

"Sasha! You're here early again. Is this usual?" Dimitri called coming closer.

"Good morning Dimitri. Yes, me and Payson like to start our days early. Thank you for the Gym key. It comes in handy." Sasha said.

"Well, I have a favor to ask." He said, looking a bit guilty. "You do conditioning with Payson first thing every morning, right?" At Sasha's nod, Dimitri gestured to his three Juniors, warming up on the floor. "Would you mind getting the girls on your rotation? They could learn something from Payson's dedication, and since she is still not in top shape she shouldn't be so far ahead that they can't go along with her."

Sasha narrowed his eyes. "You've been watching"

"I admit. I was curious about your methods. Your training is intense, but Payson seems to react well to it. I don't know if my Juniors would be able to take it all, but they could do with a stricter conditioning regimen." He gave him an embarrassed smile. "And I could do with a couple of hours of paperwork."

"Alright, I'll take them for the conditioning today. If they want to join in after today is up to them" Sasha said.

"Great, I'll tell them."

Sasha turned back to Payson, who was rotating her arms in preparation for her conditioning on bars.

"What was that about?" She asked him as he approached.

"Looks like we will have some company for today's conditioning." Sasha said with a shrug.

* * *

Sophia, Emma and Ava, the three Junior elites were sprawled on the floor breathing hard while Payson watched, siting with her legs crossed and taking small sips of water from her bottle.

"How do you do this every day?" Asked Ava, the youngest of the trio. "I feel like my legs are going to fall off! And you did more sets than us! I thought you were recovering from an injury."

"Forget my legs! The only thing that doesn't hurt is my head. Everything else is burning!" Emma cried, holding her abs.

Sophia grunted, apparently, she agreed, but didn't have enough strength to give her own opinion.

"You honestly want to know?" Payson asked, looking at the pitiful girls.

"Yes!" Came the trio of voices.

"I do it because I want to be more." She said simply, looking at each girl in turn. "My dream as always been the Olympics. And I always knew that to get there I would need to do more than anyone else. That I would need to do things that everyone else would think were crazy. Instead of being scared, or thinking it was too hard, I embraced the challenge and found someone I could trust that would get me there."

As she talked, Sophia had sat up to look at her better. "Marty Walsh" She said nodding.

"Yes, Marty was a great coach. We reached a moment though, where we couldn't keep going anymore, where we no longer fit each other. So, I found someone else." She said, trying to explain as much as possible, without going into detail.

"Sasha." Emma said, copying Sophia.

Payson nodded. Taking a few more sips of water. The girls copied her, drinking from their previously forgotten bottles.

"You think we could make the Olympics one day?" Sophia asked, looking up from her bottle.

"If you _truly_ want to? I don't see why you couldn't make it there when your time comes" Payson said smiling.

"I... I turn senior in 2012. I turn sixteen in May." Sophia said, fidgeting. Payson nodded, understanding. Sophia would be eligible for the games, but it would be extremely hard for her to get on the team. Only the best of the best were selected, and as a first-year senior she would have very limited experience.

"Then what you need to ask yourself is, will you think the road to the Olympics is too hard? Would you be willing to give up going to the school prom, to parties and sleepovers? Would you be willing to eat pizza only once or twice a year? Would you be willing to go through hellish training to get there?" Payson asked with a serious voice. "And more importantly than anything else, would you be willing to do all that, knowing that there is always the possibility that you might just never actually make it." She smiled sadly then. A year ago, she wouldn't have said that last phrase, but today she was a more mature young woman, who understood that sometimes life wasn't fair.

"You know, you can always talk to your parents and your coaches about decisions like this. Deciding to train with the Olympics in mind is a very serious commitment." She advised making sure they understood her.

The girls nodded, looking serious.

* * *

The following day the three girls were back for conditioning with Payson. She smiled and nodded good morning, acknowledging their unspoken choice.

That night during their daily phone call, Lauren was ecstatic that she now had groupies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or made this story a favourite!**

 **By the way, I decideed to turn my Lauren centric story - 'Her therapist beter give her a freaking halo' - into a full story made out of a series of one shots, so check it out if your intersted!**

O **n with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7 (July-August 2010)

VII

On the second to last Friday morning of July, Sasha waited for Payson and Chris on the parking lot in front of the gym. They had gone to a doctors' appointment at an ungodly hour in the morning, so that Chris wouldn't be late for work, and now here he was waiting to hear the news.

If everything went well, Payson would get the green light to do all types of training, and they could finally start training on vault. He had plans to make her a vault contender for the Olympics, but for now they would just focus on a vault that would give her the all around at worlds.

Her floor routine was solid. They had started working on it back at the center, with Miss Viola's help, and now they just had to add her tumbling passes and it would be golden. Literally.

Her beam and bars were also coming along well. They had started too recently for them to be anywhere near ready, but they would get there.

As he saw Payson's aunt's car he made his way to their parking spot and waited impatiently for them to get out. "So?"

"Looks like we are doing vault today!" Payson said excited, raising her hand for a high five. "And I also want to start training my beam and bars dismount!"

"Calm your horses. Let's start with vault this morning. In the afternoon you will go to Ballet." As he saw her open her mouth to protest he continued. "We will cut ballet to only one hour twice a week. Mondays and Thursdays. Tell that to Miss Viola's today. I'll talk with Dimitri about us using his Gym all day long, starting tomorrow."

Payson nodded, clearly satisfied with his plan.

"Since we are talking about plans," Payson's aunt said, making him turn to look at her with a smile, pulling her to him for a kiss "we should consider buying Payson a car."

He made a disappointed face. That was not the kind of plan he had wanted to hear about. They had been going out since he had first asked her out at the Ballet, and he couldn't help but feel like they had a good thing going on. Just the sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Why does Payson need a car?" He asked, bringing his focus back to the conversation, even though his brain wanted to imagine other scenarios.

"I will always try to go with Payson to doctor appointments, but I can't keep driving her everywhere. And I doubt you can" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I definitely wouldn't mind driving you to some places" He said with a smirk, before he could stop himself.

"Okay… That's my cue. I'll go warm up, and will be waiting by the vault when the two of you have resolved all this sexual tension" Payson said with a roll of her eyes and leaving in the direction of the gym doors.

"Sorry" Sasha said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to make it awkward for Payson."

"I'm not." Chris said, getting in the car and rolling down the window. Sasha was confused. Was she mad at him?

"I'll pick you up at seven. Dress nice. I'm taking us to dinner" She said with a wink, before driving away.

Sasha felt a smirk form on his lips, at the same time as a shiver went through him. God, he loved confident woman.

As he made his way into the gym, after getting himself back under control, he considered where his night would end today. Maybe his place this time? That way they wouldn't have to worry about Payson.

* * *

After dropping Payson at Ballet that afternoon, he went back to the gym to have a talk with Dimitri.

Sasha had asked him if they could meet some time during the day to talk about changing Payson's schedule at the gym, and Dimitri had told him he also wanted to talk about other things, so they should meet in private that afternoon.

He had to admit he was curious about what Dimitri might want. He had his suspicions, but didn't want to waste time thinking about things that might never happen.

As he opened the gym doors and caught Dimitri's eyes, he gestured to the office door and made his way there, getting himself comfortable while he waited for the other coach.

"I'm glad you could come by this afternoon. We haven't had a chance to talk this last few days, but I wanted to say thank you for helping the girls with their conditioning. They have improved a lot in this last week." Sasha just nodded. It wasn't a problem for him to run conditioning for one or for four. "How have you been liking San Jose? You found a nice place to stay?"

"Yes, I have an apartment close by. It's not big, but it serves its purpose." Sasha said. Closing his arms over his chest, he decided to go straight to business. "I wanted to ask you about Payson staying the whole day. She received the ok to train today."

"Ah, yes, about that" Sasha felt dread build up in his stomach. Would he refuse? "I actually have a proposal for you. Or better, two proposals. Will you hear me out? No matter what you say, Payson can, off course, start training full time." Sasha nodded his agreement, calmer now that he knew he wouldn't have to find another gym.

"First I would like to purpose that Payson becomes a full member of this gym and you a full coach with us. It would be a good idea for all of us. Payson would pay less overall. You would receive more, and while we would have to pay you, the possible publicity and subsequent higher number of members that come because of you and Payson would definitely compensate. As a coach, you would only coach Payson and our other full-time elites, which, at the moment, are only the three juniors you already know."

Sasha rubbed his chin as he considered. It was not a bad idea. He had to admit he had started to ponder different ways he could help the juniors with their gymnastics.

"But don't you train them?" He asked, referring to the three young elites.

"I do, but I have to admit my limitations. I consider myself a good coach, but I know I'm not a great one. But you are. You can make those girls great, like you are already doing with Payson. In the woman's side I can focus on the little kids and on the NCAA candidates. Those are my specialties anyway. If you don't mind, I would also like you to help out with the men. My male gymnasts are always successful, in their NCAA aspirations and in Nationals, but I think they still could do more. Your presence would probably be enough to put them into gear."

Sasha nodded. "I'll talk to Payson about it. But I don't see a problem. I have to admit that I would like to get my hands on those girls. And you have a couple of men that show promise." Young Juniors still with lots of new techniques to learn and in need of a new coach were hard to find in gymnastics. It was a challenge he would like to take on.

"Good. And that takes us to my other proposal. How much would you like to coach in a brand-new gym. A gym that was partially owned by yourself?"

Sasha frowned. What was Dimitri talking about? Did he want to sell his gym? But the gym wasn't new... "You want to buy a new gym?" He finally said, surprised at his own conclusion.

"Yes. Let's face it Sasha. If we stay like this in a few more years someone else will open a bigger, better facility, and then where will I be, uh? I tell you, I'll be out of gymnasts. There is a reason why I only have three full-time elites, and why they're all juniors. All the others either gave up on being elite and decided to focus on NCAA or moved to other cities with better gyms." He shook his head sadly. "So, I need to upgrade. And I need to do it now, before the Olympic rush brings new gyms to my doorstep."

Sasha looked at Dimitri considering his words. "You don't have enough money to do it."

The other man nodded. "That's right. I have enough money to buy the property and the building, but not for the renovations that would be necessary to make it into a gym." He turned around in his chair, opened the filing cabinet behind him and took out a file. Turning around again he opened it taking out floor plans. "This used to be a big supermarket, now it is completely empty and since it's so big, no one wants to buy it. The price for it is incredibly low, considering its size."

"It's also too big for a gym." Sasha said, studying the floor plan.

"Not if you're looking for a _real_ gym." Dimitri said smiling. Sasha frowned in question. "When was the last time you saw a Gymnasium that held a place for all types of gymnastics?" Dimitri asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"All types?" Sasha asked, looking back at the plans before him. It was certainly big enough for _that_. If Dimitri wanted to do what he thought he did, then he could be looking at something _huge_.

"Artistic, rhythmic, acrobatic, trampoline, tumbling. The five great gymnastic areas, even though only three of them are Olympic sports. With all of them having a space at this gym, there wouldn't be a free spot left behind." He pulled out another floor plan, showing the previous space separated in to different areas. "On the left, with almost half of the space we would have the rhythmic, acrobatic tumbling and trampoline areas. On the right we would have the artistic area. Between them we would have a storage area with soundproof walls, so we wouldn't make each other mad with all the different music. On the front wall, where the entrance is, we would build the changing rooms. That area has a second level where we could put offices and, possibly, apartment studios for older boys fresh out of college that need a place to stay."

Sasha looked at the floor plans as Dimitri explained. The idea was amazing, he had to admit. And he was tempted, oh boy, was he tempted. But he wasn't exactly known for being frugal for nothing.

"How would you get gymnasts to come to this gym. You only have artistic gymnasts. You have no coaches or athletes in any of the other sports" Sasha asked, stating the obvious.

Dimitri nodded, understanding his question. "I'm not completely alone in this ambition. I've been speaking with Gary and Mary Harrison. They own the San Jose Twisters. It's a small facility that has tumbling, trampoline and mini and double-mini trampoline. They do well at nationals, so they have many gymnasts, but they face the same problems as us. Their gym is small and very cramped. If something better looking comes around the parents will run away in the blink of an eye."

"In rhythmic, I know a couple of coaches in a gym in LA who want to strike out on their own. They are willing to start from scratch, and believe this area would be the ideal place." Dimitri gave him a hopeful smile. "The acrobatic side of things is actually interesting, a young coach from Hungary married a coach from Portugal. They want to start a new life together in a neutral environment, and have been speaking with the rhythmic coaches from LA. The four of them are looking for a place to train acrobatics and rhythmic together."

Sasha stared dumbfounded. His brain felt like it had just received too much information. He didn't know what to think.

"I'm going to have to think about this. This is too much, too soon."

Dimitri nodded. He took some papers from his file and gave them to him. "I understand. Take this. They're copies of the floor plans of the building and a run down of the numbers each group is willing to put forth, and how much everything would cost. It will give you an idea of how much you might need to put in yourself."

* * *

Sasha looked at the papers in front of him, his brain running a mile a minute.

It was ten days after his first talk with Dimitri, and since then he had had more talks with the other man, and just yesterday he was in a meeting with the Harrison's and a skype call with the Belenko couple from LA and Joana and Matyas, the Portuguese/Hungarian couple.

They had discussed possibilities about the gym, _if_ he decided to invest in it. He had made sure they all knew it was still an if, but everyone was extremely excited.

He could understand them. He was excited, even if he was still hesitant about what he should do.

It had been almost a month since he had first asked Chris out. After the first one they had both found excuses to see each other again, until eventually they were seeing each other every day, and just admitted to stop pretending they weren't behaving like a couple. An amazing month with a woman he could already see himself falling for. Who was he kidding he was already half way down. Had been since she first called him to task in Cambria.

He sighed, rubbing his head.

"What are you looking up, at this hour?" Her feminine voice called from behind him, pulling her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He took her hands in his and brought her around so she could sit on his lap, hugging her to him with his right arm. She was only wearing his shirt which looked enormous on her small figure, but made strange things happen to his lower stomach. "Is this about Dimitri's offer?" He had, of course, told her as they were having dinner diner three days after the offer was made.

"Yes." He admitted, glancing at the papers again.

"What are you thinking, Sasha" She asked him, passing her hands through his hair. He sighed in contentment at the gesture. God, he had been alone for too long.

"I want to do it. Payson is here. Gymnastics is in my life again and I don't want to live without it anymore. I had forgotten how much I loved to coach, but Dimitri made me remember with his little juniors, the sneaky bastard" He rubbed his face with his free hand. He was sure that had been the older man's plan all along.

He looked at her and smiled softly. "And you're here" He admitted with a whisper pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I am." She agreed with a smile, understanding his emotions and his surprise at the fast pace they had gone through in such a little time. "But you shouldn't count me in this equation. We are too new for you to place me in such an important decision. This will affect your life for years."

"What if I tell you that you crashed into my life so hard that I see you there for years?" He asked, framing her face with his hands.

"I would say that I'm glad, because I'm falling for you ridiculously fast, so it's good that we're at the same speed." She said smiling, kissing him briefly. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and shook her head, "We still haven't solved your dilemma. And I still think you shouldn't count me in your list. Payson yes. But you should make your business choices independent of me, at least for now." She said with a smile. "What is holding you back?"

He looked back at the papers. "I guess the commitment to a single place. I've never owned a place that came with such responsibilities. I own my house in Cambria. But it's a place I can close up and move on from if I want to. A gym is... is almost alive. All the people it affects..." He frowned "I guess I could still sell my part if something happens, but even so... The level of commitment is much, much higher."

She smiled at him. "And yet, you never wanted it more than now, right?"

"Yes." He said, looking at the floor plan they had discussed the day before in the meeting.

"Then I guess you'll become a gym owner." She said simply. He looked at her. She always knew what to tell him to help him see things clearly. How did he get so lucky?

"I guess so." He said, kissing her. "We should celebrate" She laughed as he pulled up his shirt, and he never felt so sure in himself since the time he'd had a gold medal hanging from his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all wgo reviewed, favourited or followed!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Easter to all who celebrate it.**

* * *

Chapter 8 (August 2010)

VIII

"More power on the next run, Payson. If you get more power out of the block, your rotations will be easier"

Payson nodded as she went back to the beginning of the vault running strip. A couple of deep breaths later and she was running at top speed down the runway, into a Yurchenko double. She flipped in the air before opening up and falling straight into the pit.

"Yes!" She said as soon as her face was free of foamy stuff.

"Don't celebrate until you've done it at least five times straight" Sasha barked form the side of the vault. "But good job, that was a good one. Only a bit of leg separation in the beginning. Pay attention to that on the next one"

Payson nodded again, as she went back to her starting point.

Three weeks into August and they had started to stay late almost every night, trying to perfect her routines. They even had a designated late dinner night at her house, when her aunt would make one of her super delicious, and nutritionist approved, dishes, and they would all sit and discuss how their day had been. All three of them.

It was a bit weird that her aunt and her coach were dating at first, but by now she was used to it and could appreciate how well Sasha and Chris fit each other.

They both liked sports, they enjoyed the same shows, liked to make fun of the same things… It was kind of amazing, in a sweet kind of way.

Anyway, she was just happy that Chris was happy all the time and always smiling. She definitely deserved it, after all she had done for her. And it was also amazing to see the differences in Sasha. Her gruffy coach was much more relaxed then before and also smiled more. All in all, she was happy with the results of her little comment four weeks ago.

The news that Sasha, Dimitri, and a few other people were going to invest together into a new, big facility had gone around the gym like wildfire. Payson had counted twenty different stories and locations, just the first week after the announcement had been made. She, obviously, had more information, but wasn't about to just go around wasting time with useless gossip.

Apparently, Dimitri already had almost everything prepared, including a contractor to do the renovations, so as soon as the property was signed over, and everyone had agreed on all the things they wanted their new gym to have, renovations had started. Everyone was excited about the possibility of moving gyms by Labor Day.

"Alright Pay, let's wrap it up here." Sasha said, as she made her way out of the pit again.

"But I under rotated again" She complained.

"And it won't be fixed in one night. Rest, and in the morning your strength will be back and we can try again." She sighed, but made her way to the floor to cool down knowing he was right. "You know, your progress is quite amazing. Especially on vault." Sasha said, with an encouraging smile.

Payson nodded in agreement. It was true that everything was coming along quite well. The vault had been a surprise, but proof that her power elements would eventually come back full force. She was sure she could learn a second one before worlds. It helped that she'd had weeks of conditioning beforehand, so she wasn't starting completely from scratch. Her floor passes were getting there and her beam was going amazing also. On bars she was still training her dismount and a release move, but overall, she had never had a higher DOD on that apparatus.

The difference that her healed back made was incredible. To no longer have to train in pain meant she could safely preform harder skills without fear. In result, Sasha's planned routines had higher starting values in everything except vault, were they would need to see how she progressed.

"You don't have to rush anything yet. World's is only in November, and you won't be petitioning for the National team until at least the end of September. Though just before the world selection camp in mid-October would be the best." Sasha said, looking at her. She nodded with a sigh, he was right, as usual. "It won't make sense to try to petition earlier than that. There is nothing between France and Rotterdam, so we have time for you to get back on your feet. Relax, ok?"

She gave a laugh, agreeing, and getting up to pick up her stuff and making her way to the door.

"Admit it, you just want to leave earlier so you can mooch out on Chris amazing food." She said with a teasing smile.

Sasha made a hurt face, laying his hand over his heart. "You wound me. You think so little of me?"

"Uh, yeah!" She said, laughing at his face as they got inside his car.

The next morning Payson was getting out of Sasha's car at the gym when her phone went off in her bag. Chris' idea of buying a car for her had never actually happened. With Sasha always around Chris' house, it wasn't difficult for him to give her a ride to and from the gym. And since she had quit ballet last week to focus on training for worlds – although she still practiced the poses and movements at home and in the gym – there wasn't anywhere else she was supposed to be.

"Hey Lo, what's Calais like?" she asked, after finally finding her phone.

"Heh, could be better. It's definitely not Paris, and since Ellen Beals is on the prowl, we can't get out of our hotel." She could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Not to mention that I have to share a room with princess Cruz, who is absolutely insufferable after winning all around at that stupid virtual meet, after I sprained my ankle on my beam dismount."

She let Lauren rant for a bit, while she went inside the gym and dropped her bag in a locker, plugging her headphones into the phone and putting it on speaker, so she would have her hands free for warm ups. Sasha was absolutely against phones on the floor, but since they were the only ones in the gym right now, he wouldn't mind terribly.

"Wait, if you're sharing with Kaylie and you can't leave the hotel, where are you right now?" she asked, as she took of her shoes and socks.

"I'm in the hotel pool. And by the way, you won't believe who we saw when we arrived!" Oh, that was definitely Lauren speak to say 'Ask me! Ask me!'.

"Who did you see?" She asked dutifully.

"Austin Tucker! Do you remember how you used to call him Payson? Wasn't it Cobalt Tucker? Because the only thing you could see were the sunglasses and the shirt with his last name?"

Payson laughed, remembering the name she had given the male gymnast when she was fifteen.

"Yeah, that was it. Does he still do that?"

"Totally. He was training on pommel today when we got there and he had his shades on." She heard a pause and some rustling. "I'm putting you on speaker so I can take my clothes of. It's a gorgeous day." Payson heard some more rustling on the other side. She sighed, a little envious of her friend. "Kaylie though he was hangover. Like, really?"

Payson laughed, while she stretched on the floor, preparing for vault. "You have to forgive her, she can be a bit naïve sometimes. He probably just does it to annoy people most of the time. I bet he was laughing at her as he left the gym."

Lauren laughed on the other side. "I would pay to see Kaylie's face if she saw that!"

"Payson, how long does stretching take. I want to see you vaulting in thirty seconds!" Sasha called, coming out of the office.

"Sorry, back to training for me" Payson told her friend. "Enjoy the pool while you can, because when I get into the world team your life won't be that easy."

"You wish Keeler!" Lauren laughed, saying goodbye.

Austin rolled his eyes as he left the hotel room where the US men's team had been meeting. God help him before he strangled robot Russo. At least he didn't have to share a room with the guy, thank God.

He rolled his neck trying to get rid of the stiffness that had formed there after training. Maybe he would go lounge by the pool for a while. Soak up the sun while it was out. Try to get away from robotic teammates who looked at him like he had leper.

Well Russo was up for a wakeup call in Rotterdam. He had won the silver at nationals, but he had barely beaten Jonas, from Oklahoma, and had been a mile away from his scores. And he had only won last year's Worlds by the skin of his teeth. He snorted, yeah, like Russo would ever make it pass the Russians, much less the Japanese and Chinese squads.

As he got to the outdoor pool he took out his sunglasses and made for the quieter area to the left of the pool bar.

"Austin Tucker! You remember how you used to call him Payson? Wasn't it Cobalt Tucker? Because the only thing you could see were the sunglasses and the shirt with his last name?"

He raised his eyebrows at the voice he could hear talking about him loudly. Coming closer he saw one of the girls from the woman's team laying on a lounge chair and talking on her phone. Wait, had she said Payson? Like, Payson Keeler? Austin discretely got closer, making sure the blond didn't see him, but giving himself the opportunity to hear and see what she was doing.

"Totally. He was training on pommel today when we got there and he had his shades on." The blond looked up at the sky and tugged on her blouse, trying to take it off without disrupting her cellphone. "I'm putting you on speaker so I can take my clothes of. It's a gorgeous day." He saw her press something on her phone, laying it on the chair while she took off her clothes revealing a blue bikini. "Kaylie though he was hangover. Like, really?" The blond said, picking up a bottle of sunscreen.

Austin rolled his eyes. How surprising. Green face thought he was drunk all the time.

A melodious laugh came through the pone, sending shivers down his spine. "You have to forgive her, she can be a bit naïve sometimes. He probably just does it to annoy people most of the time. I bet he was laughing at her as he left the gym." He had, actually. Though he had also been a bit disappointed at the obvious reaction. But apparently there was someone who didn't think like everyone else.

"I would pay to see Kaylie's face if she saw that!"

"Payson, how long does stretching take. I want to see you vaulting in thirty seconds!" A man's voice came through the speakers, startling both the blond and himself.

"Sorry, back to training for me. Enjoy the pool while you can, because when I get into the world team your life won't be that easy."

"You wish Keeler!" The blond hanged up and focused back on her sunscreen.

Austin silently left the area, siting himself at a safe distance from the blond. So, it had been Payson Keeler. And she was training again. Her injury must have been less severe than reported. Good. She had been too good to have to go out like that. He remembered how she had been in 2009 at Nationals and at the American Cup. All that fire to win, all the drive. How she had been the only one to actually believe that if he focused he could revalidate his title. He smiled, at least something was going right in the world for a change.

Now if only his gym troubles would fix themselves. Maybe he would visit a certain gym in Colorado to make sure his favorite blond would be ready for worlds. Marty Walsh was not a bad coach. He had gotten Russo to place second after all, and since the robot had gone to Denver, there would be no one to annoy him too much there.

"Are these clothes new? Can I borrow them?" Becca asked, pulling a top and shorts from Payson's dresser.

"Yeah, I went shopping with the other elite, and some of the after-school girls from the gym last weekend." Payson said, looking up from her biology book.

Becca looked at her surprised. Her sister and her parents had arrived the day before and would be staying until the next day. A promotion they had found last minute for a half-booked flight had allowed them to come visit her ahead of schedule, and Payson was happy to see them again, even if she was missing training time.

"Wait, the elites? Aren't those girls still Juniors? And you went shopping with them?" She could hear the astonishment in Becca's voice, but she could also hear a little hurt. Payson sighed. Her indifference towards shopping was a new thing. Before she used to hate it and would never go shopping with Becca or her mom. Her sister was probably a little jealous of the other girls.

"It was mostly the older girls, the ones trying to get to the NCAA. But the Juniors came too. They're the only full-time elites in the gym and I'm trying to get to know them better." She shrugged her shoulders, showing that it wasn't a very serious thing. "Sometimes we go to lunch, but it's hard to get free time." She looked at her sister, considering. "You know, they invited me to go to this new coffee shop downtown this morning. Some of the high school girls will also be there I think. I said no because you guys were here, but maybe you'd like to go? I could introduce you. That way you would know more people at Junior meets."

"Really, we can? I'll go ask mom!" Becca said excitedly, flying out of her room, clothes still clutched in her hand.

Payson laughed, raising from her chair to get ready. She had no doubt her sister would get her way. Taking out her phone, she texted Jess and the recently released Mel, to see if they wanted to tag along.

She was right. After promises that they would meet them for lunch, they took Chris' car to the coffee shop while their parents, Chris and Sasha went on Sasha's Jeep on a trip around the bay area.

It was interesting to see Sasha and her dad interact with each other. Not only was Sasha her coach, he was also her aunt's boyfriend, and her dad had been hesitant at first. He seemed to be mostly over it by now, which was good.

Going inside the new coffee shop with her sister, Payson took in the modern décor and the nice view of the park from the windows.

"Hey Payson! We're here!" A voice called from her left. She turned to see the girls from the gym already at the same table with Jess and Mel.

"Hey, you guys know each other?" she asked, pulling two chairs for Becca and herself and making sure Becca was seated beside the junior girls, who all looked shy in the presence of their older gym mates.

"We go to school with Jess. She told us you guys met at physical therapy." Ashley, one of the NCAA hopefuls said smiling.

"Alright guys, this is my sister Becca, she just made it to Junior elite."

The girls around the table all introduced themselves and Payson was happy to see that Becca was getting along with the other Juniors.

"So, you guys are NCAA hopefuls?" Mel asked, after taking a sip from her coffee cup. "What's the difference between that and what Payson does?"

"Well, Payson trains full time with the intention of being part of the National team and eventually going to the Olympics" Ashley said. Payson nodded, agreeing with the statement. "We only train after school, which is less hours. We _might_ make it to Nationals, but only if we're lucky or extremely talented, but we mostly only compete on regional or club meets. Well that and the Nastia Liukin cup."

"But why wouldn't you go to Nationals?" Jess asked, frowning.

"Have you ever seen a gymnastics National championship, Jess?" Payson asked. "Last May only 23 girls participated. The most girls they ever had was 24. It's very hard to qualify. But you were there last May, weren't you Ashley?" She asked with a smile for the unofficial captain of the after-school bunch

"Yeah, she was awesome!" the other girls said, supporting their friend. "Totally!"

Ashley seemed surprised that Payson new she had been there.

"Yeah, I finished 18th. I don't expect it to be able to qualify this year. With the Olympics coming, everyone steps up their game." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But going there once was enough. I was offered a scholarship to the university of Florida. I already said yes. Now I just have to keep up my level and I'll be fine."

"That's great!"

Congratulations went around the table as Ashley said her thanks. Payson remembered sadly her own scholarship proposals, now out of the table due to her injuries.

"So, since school is out, what are your gym hours?" Becca asked, curious.

"Well, our contracts with the gym allows us to train there up to four hours a day, so now that school is out, we can train whenever, as long as the coaches agree." Madison, another girl, said. "If we want more time to train we just pay by the hour, or agree on an amendment to the contract."

The other girls discussed the difference between commitment in going full time at the gym or not, like being able to go to school and parties, or being free to take a two-week vacation to Europe if they wanted.

"What's it like, training in Minnesota. Is it super cold in the winter?" Sophia asked Becca, when the conversation came to a brief interruption

Payson smiled as her sister preened at being the center of attention and went off about the wonders of snow.

"Yesterday Sasha showed us the place where the new gym will be." Kim said, after they had finished cleaning up from their last meal before they left back to Minnesota. Chris and Sasha had gone out to give them time alone together as a family, and she was thankful. "It looks huge. I bet its even bigger inside. I can't wait to see the final result."

Her daughter nodded, telling her about all the things the new gym would have, that the current one didn't.

Kim was glad that Payson was happy, but couldn't help being sad about the distance between them. Skype just wasn't the same, though it did help to ease the pain.

"Are you happy, Pay?" She asked, wanting to make sure. For her own peace of mind. "Are you okay to stay here for at least the next two years?"

Payson smiled, taking her hand in hers. "I'm happy mom. I miss you guys, so, so much." She said, looking at each of them. "But I feel so accomplished every day when I come back from the gym. Like my I'm reaching for my destiny." She brushed a tear from her eye. "As soon as worlds is done I'll try to visit you guys sometimes too. I hate the distance as much as you, but I am happy mom." She told her with a smile.

Kim smiled back at her daughter, reaching out to hold her close. It was hard to have her away from them, but she wouldn't mind it as long as she knew her baby was happy doing what she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of Austin! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 (August/September 2010)

IX

As he parked Lolita at the Rock parking lot, Austin took in the scenery around him.

The outside of the gym was as he expected, nothing extraordinary that would tell you that elite athletes trained inside every day.

With his helmet under his arm, he opened the gym doors and stepped inside. Chalked up, well cared for, equipment was spread out around the gym, both woman's and men's apparatus, with various gymnasts already in training. His eyes swept the room looking for a specific hair color, but the only similar shade came from the telephone blond, talking with other girls by the stairs. Girls who just happened to notice him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The current national champion asked, making a disgusted face.

"Why, I'm gym shopping!" He said with a neutral face, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Gym shopping! You're not buying the Rock!" Cruz said, making an indignant face.

He made an astonished face, then a considering one

"Buying? No, no. I'm only looking for a place to train at before my own gym is ready. Maybe I should have said gym searching?" He rubbed his head like thinking too much hurt his brain. "Nah, doesn't sound as good."

Cruz looked scandalized, telephone girl – Tanner or something, wasn't it? – looked amused.

"Wait, you're building your own gym?" Emily asked. She seemed cool with him. Well he had helped her in France, that had to count for something.

"Yeah, my sponsors are rooting for it" He said, with a shrug and a smile.

Cruz and Emily had surprised faces. Really, his own gym? He internally rolled his eyes. With who, a private coach? Did these girls believe everything they were told?

"Does Marty know about this?"

"Don't you know? He already agreed to it!" He said with a smirk.

"Is staring an Olympic sport now? Get to work!" Marty Walsh said, coming down the stairs.

He turned to greet the other man, giving him a nod.

"You alright on your own? Anything you want to know?" Marty asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna watch and train my own things."

"Alright. I'll be around if you need me."

Austin took another look around, wandering where she was.

* * *

"Hey, Tanner, isn't it?" Austin called, going for the person he knew, without a doubt, would have the answers to his questions.

Austin had observed the Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Training center the whole day, seen the work of the coaches and the athletes, and had come to three conclusions.

Number one, Marty Walsh was a good gymnastics head coach, but his results came only because he also had an amazing team of trainers behind him from in and out of the gym. Proof, in the fact that he couldn't do the girls floor choreography to save his life and the girls had to get outside help. On their own extra money too. Not cool.

Number two, there was some weird love triangle going on between Cruz, Tanner and a guy named Carter he had never heard of before. That shit was making Cruz's focus fly out the window. The guy's too. Tanner on the other hand, who seemed to be the ditched third party, was using her anger to fuel her training. It would work alright for her as long as she didn't get injured.

And finally, third: there was no Payson Keeler in sight. And he wanted to find out why.

"Yeah. It's Lauren, since you probably forgot." He gave her an apologetic smile. It was not like he knew everyone on the woman's team. "Don't worry, I'm not about to be offended by something like that. When I win at worlds, then you won't have any excuses." She said with her hand on her hip.

"Fair enough." He said with a smile. "Where is Keeler? I heard she was training again, but she wasn't here." He asked, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Wait, you know Payson?" Lauren asked looking suspicious.

Austin rolled his eyes. "She has been on the National team for years, so have I." when the blond still gave him a disbelieving look, he added. "We both won the American cup the last two years, you think I don't know the name of the person standing beside me as we are hounded for pictures for hours?"

The girl looked at him sideways, but nodded her acknowledgement.

"Fine, I'll believe you." She said, crossing her arms. "Payson is training again, that's true. She had to have surgery to be able to do it, but she is fine now."

He crossed his arms too, copying her stance. "But she is not here." He stated.

The blond looked at him again. "No, she isn't." She seemed to be considering something, before she sighed and shook her head. "She and Marty got into a fight about her return. He didn't think she could come back to what she was before, and refused to train her. She disagreed so after her surgery she stayed in Cali. She has a new coach and gym there."

Austin was stumped. There was no other way to describe it. "Marty did what? She is California? Where?" He shook his head. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Payson finished emptying her locker, making sure it was completely empty, before closing it for the last time. Everyone had taken their things and this weekend the coaches and movers would be taking all the equipment to the new gym. There would be some empty spaces before the new apparatus came in next week. But mostly everything would be up and running in time for morning practice on Monday.

She had wanted to help, but had been banned from doing so by Sasha and Dimitri, for fear that she might get injured.

A few days ago, the Rhythmic and acrobatics coaches had arrived from LA, Together with a couple of moving trucks, with personal and gym related stuff. They had already put up their floors in their part of the gym, and would be helping the coaches from the San Jose Twisters set up during the weekend too.

"Ready to go, Payson?" She gave Sasha her agreement and followed him to his car.

"So, what will you guys do with bills and stuff? For the new gym, I mean?" She asked.

"We will divide them according to the number of athletes each of us has, except for the lighting. That one will be divided in two parts: common areas we will divide equally, and then the two training areas will have separate meters. This way we avoid problems from different schedules."

"Won't the different schedules impact the common areas too?" She asked confused.

"Not as much. And we had movement sensors installed. The lights in those areas will be movement sensitive so we will save money there. No forgotten lights on during the night or when no one is in the changing rooms" Sasha said, turning into Payson's street.

"Will you have any joint classes, or are you going to be completely separate?" Payson asked frowning, as she got out of the car. "It sounds like a waste to have all those gymnastics things together, and then not use it."

"Don't worry, we will use it." Sasha said, agreeing with her. "We already talked about a kid's program where they get to try all the different sports so they can choose the one they like best. And there have been talks about open days to bring in new people, and show off to each other our moves."

They got the door open and moved inside, with greetings to Chris.

"Hey, Pay!" Her aunt greeted her, after giving Sasha a kiss. "How was training? Are you exited to see the new gym?"

"Definitely. Can't wait to see it on Monday!" She said with smile.

* * *

"So, what do you think Tucker? Are you interested in staying around?" Marty asked him, as the day came to a close that Friday.

"This place is cool, I have to admit, but it might not be the best place for me." And he was sure of that. And the last two days of observation had shown him why.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to see why Russo had left this gym. The cloud of teen drama was too much, even for him. Marty's no dating rule was honestly ridiculous. If your gymnasts wanted to date, why forbid them? It would only result in two scenarios. They would date anyway, just behind your back – which would result in even more distractions then the ones you were trying to avoid – or they agreed that they didn't have time to date, and wanted to completely focus on gymnastics, in which case the rule wasn't needed anyway.

Austin knew himself. He could abstract from those types of distractions and focus on his training when he needed to. College had thought him that. What he didn't need was a coach not completely invested in him. And Marty Walsh was only completely invested in the girls.

That and a gym mom he kept making eyes at when he thought no one was looking.

Oh, he was a good men's coach, he gave him that. But is style with the guys was standoffish and borderline disinterested. Mostly another coach was responsible for them. He could understand why he was like that. Most men only peaked after college – He himself was an abnormal case, having won the Olympics at 20 – so any work Marty did with them would only bear fruit when they were no longer his athletes.

But Austin was not in that situation, he was at his peak now, a peak that would hopefully last from six to eight more years. He was not looking for a hands-off approach.

And then there was Lauren Tanner's tale about Marty's reaction to Payson's comeback. He had suspected exaggeration on her part, but a few discreet questions around the gym had shown that what she had said was true. He shook his head. He didn't understand where Walsh was coming from, but it didn't matter. He had a bunch of other reasons not to stay here.

"Where will you go then?" Marty asked, curious.

"My manager has a whole bunch of Gyms in his back pocket. I skipped a few of his favorites to come here. I was curious about the Rock rebels." He said with a charming smile.

Marty shook his head, and wished him the best, before closing the gym and leaving in his truck

Austin made his way to his bike, taking out his phone and calling his manager.

"Hey Jake! Didn't you tell me about a Gym in California? Somewhere in San Francisco?" He asked, trying to remember the list his manager had sent him after France.

"Are you done with the Rock already?" His manager asked, sounding amused. "I told you that wasn't the place for you. You need somewhere with coaches used to more mature men."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. So?" He asked.

"There is a gym in San Jose. They were very small, but had a good men's and woman's program. Sent a lot of them to NCAA schools. And they take back the man when they finish school and usually keep them at National level. Haven't had anyone in the National team though."

Austin frowned. "You're speaking in past tense, why is that?"

"Apparently they got Sasha Belov out of retirement. And they found a new, bigger place, so they no longer have space problems. They will probably rise in the ranks in the next few years with their new acquisitions."

Austin felt a smile form on his face. Who would have thought that the gym his manager wanted him to try out would be the same one Payson Keeler was now training at? It was good to have inside information for a change.

"Well, let's try out that one then. Will you take care of things for me?" He asked, zipping up his jacket and grabbing his helmet.

"Sure. Get your ass to Denver so you can be on a plane as soon as I find you a flight" He agreed with a laugh, before hanging up.

He couldn't believe his luck. Sasha Belov was training again, and doing it in the USA. He would get the chance to train with a legend. With one of his childhood idols. He was so giddy he could scream.

He couldn't wait to see what Payson could do now, after being coached by him for months.

* * *

The outside of the new gym was shining with fresh paint. The name 'San Jose Gymnastics Academy' emblazoned above the doors.

It was Labor Day, and the Gym was opening its doors for the first time. The coaches had decided to use the holiday to attract visitors, so the doors would be open for interested parents and potential future gymnasts. Pamphlets and brochures had been distributed at schools and malls during the last weeks in preparation for this day.

Payson wasn't expecting to get a lot of training done, but the gymnasts were expected to show up and train, to follow a routine as normal as possible, to show the visitors how a gymnast's day was like. She had come early anyway, knowing Sasha would be there and wanting to get some good training in, before the hordes came.

She opened the doors to the entry hallway. In front of her and to her left, were the doors that led to gym A, artistic side, and to its right the doors that took you to gym B, the side dedicated to the other gymnastic sports. She waved to little Frank, a boy in artistic gymnastics, that was coming out of the boys changing rooms to her right, and went in to the left, where the girls changing rooms were.

One of the good things about having a lot of space was the completely equipped changing rooms. Enough lockers lined the walls to hold as many female athletes as was possible to contemplate. Changing areas, toilets and showers. Everything you could need and in enough number, that you wouldn't have to wait too much for your turn.

She came out of the changing room back into the hallway, gave a greeting to another athlete and went in to the artistic gym, admiring the interior. Sasha had sent Chris photos last night, but it wasn't the same as seeing it firsthand.

The right side of the gym was lined up with woman's apparatus. The left with men's apparatus. Payson could see some empty spaces were some apparatus were still missing, strategically filled with chalk bowls and other props. Near the wall that separated gym A from Gym B was a dancing area with a mirror and a barre, so gymnasts could train their dancing elements without taking up floor space. She had it on good authority that it was one of Sasha's ideas. Another of Sasha's ideas was a retractable curtain separating the men's and woman's sides of the gym, which was currently folded against the far wall, which was lined with pits for the various apparatus.

She had already heard some of the assistant coaches referring to it as the 'Belov curtain'. She snorted in amusing at imagining Sasha's face if he heard the name.

As she made her way to warm up on floor, Sasha approached her smiling.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, opening his arms.

"Looks great. I can't wait to take a closer look at those pits. Did I see a pit to train beam dismounts? And one for floor passes?" She asked curious.

"We have a pit for everything you can think of!" He said, with a grin. Clearly being able to create his own dream gym had made everything exciting.

"What does the other side look like?" She asked, pointing over at the wall.

"It's nice. They have an acrobatic floor, a rhythmic floor, tumbling strips, and all sizes of trampolines." He said, numbering off the equipment. "Ah! They also have a dancing area, they liked my idea and thought it would be good for them too." He pressed her chest closer to the floor, making sure she stretched properly. "You will have time to meet the other gymnasts around lunch. We will hold a meet and greet and give everyone an hour to explore the building. That way the visitors can come down from the viewing area without disturbing everyone too much" He said, pointing up to the second-floor railing, were Dimitri was talking on the phone.

Payson nodded, going on to the bars for her conditioning set. She remembered stairs in the entry hallway. That was probably how you got up there. Sasha had told her there were offices, a room for the home-schooled kids to study at, and a small kitchen where they could warm up some food. There were also two studio apartments to use in case of training camps or something similar.

She also knew there was room somewhere for the physical trainer to use to check out small injuries, that was equipped with ice machines and tubs for ice baths. She guessed she would find out during meet and greet hour.


	10. Chapter 10

A very big shout out to my faithfull reviewers! You are awsome!

* * *

Chapter 10 (September 2010)

X

"More height on that piked Tkatchev, Payson. Or you'll be getting a deduction you could be avoiding and risk your hands slipping from the bar." Sasha said, as he spotted her on bars.

Payson let herself fall from the bars, making her way to the chalk bowl.

"I don't get this thing. I was doing that move alright before." She said, annoyed at herself.

The bars had been a sore subject for her, when she was first doing her comeback. Sasha and she had worked hard to move through her block, and she thought she was completely over it.

"It's ok. Sometimes you just need to refocus. Take a deep breath and go at it again. I'll spot you" He said, patting her shoulders.

She nodded and went back on the bars. She narrowed her eyes at the apparatus, before swinging around and releasing, the bar, keeping her legs and feet straight as she flew over the bar and caught it again, though barely.

"Now that was too much height. Get down from there." Sasha said, turning her to look at him. "this is not a problem because of you lack strength. It's just a question of knowing your body perfectly. We've been through this before on other moves. Relax" He told her, shaking her arms lightly, trying to make her loosen up. "You're wound up too tightly."

"Ok, you're right." She said, shaking her limbs to shake of the tension.

"The problem is in control. You just need to train the move enough times to get a feel for how much power the move needs in this new body. You might have been doing alright with the move before but this just shows that you haven't mastered it yet. Go train it on the pit for a while. I'll get another coach to help you with it." He said, pointing at the bars set hanging over the pit. "Don't get frustrated, it'll be fine."

She nodded, preparing to move away, as he started making his way over to the men's side of the gym.

"Hey, I just remembered, did you get any interested people to sign in on Monday?" She asked, remembering the throngs of people that had come over two days before.

"Yeah, we did get quite a few new kids. The idea that they can try out different kinds of gymnastics went over pretty well with the parents." He said with a smile. "We also got a few girls from local schools wanting to try out acrobatics. They said it reminded them of cheerleading." He said with a wince. "Joana and Matyas were pretty fast in using that to get more girls to join up" He said, referring to the acrobatic gymnastics coaches.

Payson nodded, happy that things were going well, before making her way over to the pit. These bars were not going to conquer her.

Austin parked his bike in front of the huge gym, taking in the view before him. It had taken him longer than he would have liked to make it to San Jose, but his manager had used the excuse that he was moving to make him stop in LA for a few photo shoots. At least that had given him time to get Lolita all the way to the San Francisco airport, before his flight arrived.

Making his way inside he admired the brand-new facility. The space it had gave it a more open feel. Usually gyms felt cramped, but this one really gave off a different vibe.

Looking around he finally saw the person he was looking for, training on the uneven bars over a pit. Was that a piked Tkatchev? Man, she was looking good. He winced, as she missed the bar and fell on the pit in her second attempt. Well, she was training over a pit for a reason.

"Austin Tucker." A man's voice stated, making him turn around. "When your man called me to say you wanted to train here I had to admit I was surprised. Dimitri Osin. One of the owners." The man said, raising his hand for a handshake.

Austin complied, shaking the man's hand. "Well, when he said who your new business partner was, I just couldn't go anywhere else." He said, nodding his head to where he could see his childhood idol working on the pommel horse with another man.

Dimitri laughed, seemingly not bothered at all that he alone was not the reason that had brought him to the gym.

"Come, I will introduce you." He said motioning for Austin to follow him.

"Sasha" Dimitri called, when they got close to the other coach. "Our new prospective gymnast is here!"

Sasha Belov turned around, and sounded out a greeting. "What brings you to us, Tucker?" He asked curious.

Austin shrugged. "I finished my degree last June, which meant that my agreement with Stanford came to an end." He explained, with shrug of his shoulders. "I've been at the OTC, but It's definitely not the same. I need a more hands on environment. With a coach who is taller than my shoulder" He added, only half joking as he looked Sasha Belov in the eye.

The other man nodded. "Your manager said something about a couple days of trial?"

Austin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that..." The noise of the gym doors opening, followed by wheels scrapping on the floor drew his attention, as well as that of the rest of the gym. "I kind of already decided to stay here for a while...?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow, as the guys pushed the trolley that held his set of p-bars.

Austin sighed. "Worlds is coming up. I can't keep jumping from gym to gym. I need to focus on the competition now. Form all I've heard, this place sounds like a good fit for me"

Sasha looked at him considering. "Welcome to San Jose Gymnastics Academy, Austin."

"Thanks. Glad to be here." He said, grasping the other man's hand.

"Tucker?" Payson asked, coming closer to the water cooler. Where had he come from?

"Keeler" He greeted with a smile. "I think you were the only one who didn't notice me come in. Or my stuff" He said, pointing to a group of coaches fiddling with a new set of parallel bars.

"Your training here?" She asked surprised. She blinked, trying to remember what she knew about him. "Oh, you probably finished college now."

He smiled again, pleased with her knowledge. "That's right. I needed a new gym, and your friend Lauren advised me to come here. When she said you were here, I was interested. Then she said you had gotten Sasha Belov to coach again and I knew I had to come."

She was astonished for a second. For one, Lauren had told her about Austin dropping by the Rock last week, but nothing about talking to him about her. And second, since when had Austin been interested in anything she did?

"You might think different, but Keeler, you do have fans" He said, smiling warmly after reading the questions on her face. It was so different from his normal cocky smirks from the billboards, that Payson felt her breath catch in her throat. "When I thought you wouldn't be able to do gymnastics anymore, I was crushed. But then I heard you were coming back and I felt like everything was back where it should be."

She felt herself gaping, before getting herself under control. "Thank you" She said smiling. "That means a lot".

He raised his hand for a fist bump, which she readily complied. "Let's show them whose boss!" He said, with his signature smirk.

Had he always made her stomach flutter?

Payson was still working on her release move by the end of the next day. Austin had watched her go through the other apparatus during the last two days, and everything had looked solid. A double on vault, a beam that was on par with Tanner, and a floor routine that had left him speechless. She was even training a second vault that, if it was ready in time, would make her a contender for vault finals. Everything was well on its way to where it should be, except that release move.

But if she could get it done... That would mean one of the most difficult bars routines in the world.

Sasha Belov really was a genius, that much was obvious. He was more than ever sure that he was at the right place.

Sasha and Dimitri had observed his routines during the previous day, and had already proposed small changes that would be doable until worlds, and would up his DOD to hopefully put him a step ahead off his direct competition.

He was already planning on staying late and arriving as early as possible every day he could. He wanted that world title, damn it.

"Payson, don't forget I can't stay late tonight. Are you still staying?" He heard Sasha ask.

"Yeah, I want to try and get this thing more consistent. I'll call a cab if I need to. I know you have that dinner with Chris." He was shamelessly eavesdropping, and he didn't care. Who was Chris? Belov's girlfriend?

"You know I don't like you staying alone." He could hear the frown on his new coach's face.

"I'm staying longer too. I can give her a ride afterwards" He proposed, from where he was up on the p-bars. His favorite apparatus was the one he was almost guaranteed to get a gold at, but that didn't mean he should in any way leave any possible crack in his performance.

He could feel Sasha's eyes on him, before the man agreed and left.

He kept working on the parallel bars for a while, before making his way to the pit, to work on his dismount on rings. Sasha had proposed an extra half twist and he was sure he could easily add it, considering the height he was getting off on his release. It was just a question of managing the rotations before he hit the mat, when he was so used to the simpler dismount.

Looking over, he saw Payson grad the bar as she came down from her own release move, puffing as she made her way around for a couple of giants, before repeating the move again. She was getting there.

"You should take five to rest and hydrate." He said. "You're almost there, but as you get tired your focus will waver."

She let herself fall on the pit, breathing hard and taking a moment before she crawled over the foam to the edge of the pit where he stood. He extended a hand to help her out and she took it with a small thank you.

"What are you working on?" She asked, sitting on the floor and taking a gulp of water from the bottle she had kept close by.

"An extra twist on the dismount and a Carmona. Still have to see if I can actually pull the last one." He said, putting the cubic step below the rings. "Do you mind puling it out after I get on?" He asked her. The coaches still needed to install one of those new weight sensitive steps on the apparatuses over the pit.

She nodded and puled the thing out of the way after he was situated on the rings, but keeping it close for later use.

He tried the Carmona first. Neither Sasha or Dimitri had actually proposed it, but it was a move he had been thinking of doing for a while. A challenge to himself.

He rotated his body so he was face down, parallel to the floor, and then raised himself into an inverted cross, holding it for three seconds. Dam, that thing was hard. He was shaking all the way around. He let himself come down on a swing and repeated the process. Better. Not perfect, but better.

After the third time, he did his whole routine, putting the Carmona in place of a lower scoring element, making sure it flowed harmoniously. It seemed good enough for him. He would need to train it like hell before the execution would be good enough to compensate the higher difficulty.

"That was amazing!" Payson said smiling, helping him out of the pit.

"Thanks, but it still needs a lot of work to be competition ready." Putting the step back in place.

"That's why we're here." She said. "I'll take the step out again, but afterwards I'm going back on the bars"

He nodded and climbed up, focusing on the dismount this time. Three twists instead of two and a half. The first time he was still twisting as he fell on the pit. The second – after kicking away the step, since he didn't have Payson to move it – too. On the fourth try he finally had something going, but was still too close to the ground when he stopped twisting. And that was just asking for an injury.

After a good time of training the dismount, he looked over to Payson to see her nailing the release again, concentration clear on her face, though he could see how tired she was.

As she let herself fall to the pit, clearly exhausted, he climbed out of his own cloud of foam and helped her out of the pit.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat, before I take you home!" He proposed.

"I should keep going." She said, looking back at the bars.

"A gymnast still needs to eat, Payson" He said, using her first name. "And your clearly tired. That will just make you sloppy."

She sighed, agreeing. They separated briefly to grab a quick shower and get their things from their lockers, before meeting at the entrance and making their way to the lone car in the parking lot.

"This doesn't look like a car Austin Tucker would drive" She said, looking at the slightly battered truck.

"It isn't." He said, looking at the paint job with distaste. "My usual ride needed a fine tuning and I didn't have the time to do it myself right now. She will be back on the road again tomorrow." He said with a grin and a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "She? Did you name it too?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes! Her name is Lolita!" He said cheekily. "I'll introduce you two tomorrow. I have to warn you that she might get jealous, now that there is another woman in my life." He said in mock seriousness.

She rolled her eyes again, but smiled back at him. "Just drive Tucker. I'm hungry."

He gave her a kicked puppy dog look and said "And here I thought we were on first name basis now. Aren't we friends?" He said with a pout.

"Oh god, you look ridiculous. Put that lip back where it is supposed to be Tucker!" She said with a laugh. When he just accentuated the pout, and pretended to cry at her use of his last name, she relented, laughing harder. "Alright, alright. Now give me food Austin, or I'll be back to calling you Tucker in no time!"

"As my lady commands" He said, saluting and turning on the car.

Sasha, tapped his clipboard with his pen, as the NGO selection committee discussed the details of the petition he had made for Payson, over their conference call.

A petitioning process could be a long one, especially since this one would take effect around world trials. First you had to put your case forward, and explain why you were petitioning, instead of qualifying through the normal means. Since Payson's case was due to injury during a competition, she had easily passed that phase. Then you had to indicate the time when you would be ready and show that readiness.

Worlds were in the beginning of November. The world selection camp started on October 21st, so Payson had to show her stuff before then.

The majority of the committee had seemed interested and supporting of Payson's petition, with one exception. Ellen Beals.

Sasha had heard enough stories about Beals at the dinner table, thanks to Payson's enduring friendship with her former teammate Lauren Tanner, and knew enough to be wary of the woman. He did not want her to be against him, Payson, or any of his other gymnasts.

As Ellen Beals finished his speech on how the National team had to be shown in the best light at worlds, and how they could not completely trust Payson's recovery since she hadn't been in a competitive environment since the accident, which would surely overwhelm her after such a traumatic event, he piped in with what he hoped would be a solution.

"Well the San Jose Gymnastics Academy will be competing at the Fresno Gymnastics Cup, on October 10th. Payson's participation is currently uncertain, since I had to speak to you about the petition plans. If the committee believes it would be beneficial for her to have this competition experience before the petition, she will of course be traveling to Fresno with the other athletes." There, he put it into their hands. If they said no, they would be hypocrites. If they said yes, then when she won by a landslide, they would have to invite her over for the team selection camp.

As he expected, the committee and Ellen Beals readily gave their accent, and promised to send a representative to watch and tape the meet, so they could then take their conclusions on Payson's progress.

Ellen Beals smugness was not lost on him. She probably thought she had won, by making Payson preform ten days earlier than necessary, but he wasn't fazed in the least. Payson would be ready by then. She was already almost there, only needing a few tweaks here and there.


	11. Chapter 11

Big shout out to 'Chermayne', who has been reviewing every chapter! Thank you for always remembering to leave me with a comment!

* * *

Chapter 11 (September 2010)

XI

"I still can't believe Lolita is a bike!" Payson said, as they had lunch together in the gym's kitchen area on the top floor. "Do you know how dangerous bikes are?" She asked.

He laughed "Yeah, but they're fun!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at his enthusiasm. It was nice to see him behaving like a kid.

When he had showed her the bike last Friday, a couple of days later than he had first promised, she had berated him to high heaven and swore to never put a foot on it. He had tried to get her to let him take her home every day this week, but she had always said no, blaming his bike, every time.

If she was honest, she really wanted to spend more time with him outside the gym. But not on a freaking bike, less than two years away from the Olympics.

"Come on, admit it, your curious to try it!" He challenged, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Even if I was, it would definitely be on my 'after the Olympics' list." She said, pointing at him with her fork.

"And what else is on that list?" He asked wagging his eyebrows.

She laughed again. She seemed to do that a lot around him.

"It currently includes all types o food, traveling around the world and all sports that are remotely dangerous."

He seemed interested at that "How dangerous are we talking about exactly?" He asked.

"Skiing, snowboarding, bungy jumping, paragliding, sky diving… All stuff like that, that I can't do right now because I could pull something." She said, gesturing with her hands in her excitement.

He caught one of her hands in his. It felt big against her own small one.

"All pretty awesome, radical sports." He said with a smile. Like holding her hand was nothing out of the ordinary. "And your telling me you won't go on a ride with me?" He asked, feigning hurt.

She felt herself blush, as he brushed his finger over the back of her hand. He smiled at her, like he knew what he was doing to her.

"I could pick you up after training and we could go out for dinner again." He said with a wink. "It would be a date."

His smile was infectious, and she found herself wanting to say yes.

"Well if you want me in the back of your bike, you'll have to wait until there is an Olympic gold medal around my neck" She said with confidence, before getting up and leaving to store her lunch box in her locker.

Let's see what he would make of that.

* * *

Sasha watched his two gymnasts in the kitchen from the office window.

He sighed, rubbing is face. He had noticed something brewing between them since the first day, but had thought that he was just seeing things. Well, now he was proven right.

"Tucker, get in here" He called, as his male gymnast got up to go back to training.

He sat behind his desk, considering what to say. Austin was 22, and obviously old enough to make his own decisions. And while Payson was only 17, mentally she was more around 19 or 20. Anyway, the age difference was not that big. And God knew she was someone who went after what she wanted.

"You wanted to see me Sasha?" Austin asked, knocking on the door as he got in.

"Sit" He said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"You know Austin, a girl who wants to make it to the Olympics in gymnastics doesn't date. She doesn't loiter around the chalk box batting her lashes at the ever so cute gym stud. She is here to train for the most important moment in her life. Because most girls only get one cycle. They peak in their teens and then it's over. You, can peak throughout your twenties, which gives you around two or three cycles where you can be in top shape." He looked at the other man in the eyes. "You need to respect that. So why aren't you?" He asked seriously.

Austin looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You want my honest answer Belov?" Sasha nodded.

"You know the rumors about me winning my gold medal hungover?" He asked. Sasha frowned in confusion, where was he going with this. "They're half true. I wasn't hangover, but I had been partying the days before, because I figured I had no chance in hell of winning. So, the next day I hit the ground running and had the day of my life and took advantage of my opposition mistakes."

Sasha felt the surprise appear on his face. He hadn't believed the rumors, since he knew how hard it was to win an Olympic medal.

"You know what that thought me?" Austin asked, still looking at him seriously. "It thought me that I could be better than I believed. That if I was confident enough and worked hard enough, I could make it to the top. It also thought me that life tasted better when I didn't just live for gymnastics."

He reclined on the chair, resting his hands on the armrests. "Don't get me wrong. When I'm training, I'm training. Total focus. Perfect control. But outside the gym? We need a life. We need laughter and we need a connection to other people. You should understand. You looked for those connections during your own career."

Sasha snorted "Yes, and look how that turned out for me" He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, it turned out into 4 Olympic golds." Austin said, rolling his eyes. "MJ the bitch Martin might have broken your young heart, but your drive was stronger and pushed you through to become the champion you were supposed to be." He reached out to put his hands on top of the table, so he was closer to Sasha. "Everyone can see that Payson is basically the female version of you. When she is on an apparatus, there is nothing but the gymnastics. When she is angry or upset about something, her training is more intense, but still completely focused. Like she just uses all those feelings as fuel, without letting them distract her."

Sasha crossed his arms, not liking the way the conversation was going.

Austin sighed. "Look, I like Payson. I'm not going to stop spending time with her unless she tells me to. I'm not going to play her, or hurt her. She is someone I actually want to make an effort for, and that is rare, so I want to cherish it."

"You don't care that you would be a distraction to her?" Sasha asked, lips pursed.

"Dude, haven't you been listening to me? I doubt an earthquake could distract her. If anything, I think we would be good for each other. Make each other happy, help each other through the difficult training. We would make each other more grounded. Make sure we don't over train."

Sasha snorted. Like that would happen. He had to kick the two of them out of the gym, half of the time.

He sighed, studying the man in front of him.

Austin Tucker with a serious face was a rarity, the young man was usually cheerful and full of teasing sarcasm, but that just showed how serious he was about the subject. He couldn't fault him for pursuing Payson, she possessed the same qualities that had first attracted him to Chris. And she was sure enough of herself to know what she wanted, and be pissed at him for interfering with her personal life outside the gym.

He rubbed his head. Sometimes he wished they had a no dating rule at the gym. But then again, those things sometimes caused more trouble than they were worth.

"For your information, I will be having this conversation with Payson." He said, making the boy wince slightly. He was man enough to admit to himself that he enjoyed the other's discomfort. "Now get your ugly mug out of my office."

As Austin opened the door to leave, he added. "And if you get her on that death trap you call a bike, I'll ruin you!"

He heard the boy laugh, as he gave a wave through the glass.

He shook his head, as he got up to get Payson from where she was doing school assignments in the study room.

Now that was _not_ a conversation he was exited to have.

* * *

Austin waved Payson goodbye as he left, before getting on Lolita and driving to his house. He was done for the day, but Payson and Sasha would be working for another hour, in preparation for the meet in Fresno.

Going by Payson's face as she left Sasha's office a few minutes after him, Sasha had had the same conversation he had surprised him with, with her.

She had looked confident as she came down to the gym, but he could see a slightly embarrassed blush on her face.

He smiled against his helmet, remembering how cute she looked with that blush.

At least she seemed to be on the same page as him regarding any possible future relationship between them. She had talked and teased him like nothing had happened.

Parking his bike in the garage of his house, he went in as he fished out his phone from his jacket and dialed his manager.

"Austin, please tell me you're not looking for another gym! You've just gotten there like, two weeks ago!"

He could hear the desperation in the man's voice, so he decided to throw him a bone. "No don't worry. It's nothing like that. I'm all settled in." He laughed at the other man's relieved sigh. "It's actually something that will make you pretty happy."

"What?"

"Remember that Porsche campaign you've been wanting me to do?"

"Yes, of course. You've been postponing it for weeks. They're almost backing out of it." Jack said, sounding irritated again. "How can you say no to Porsche when they want to give you a car! And it's perfect for your imagine!"

"About my image, Jack? We are going to have to change it slightly." He interrupted his manager, before he could continue to ramble.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying yes to the car, but I don't want any party stuff in the advertising. I want to start passing on a more mature look. Badass, yes, but mature." He explained.

One thing he had realized after his talk with Sasha, was that his image could affect Payson negatively. One day she might want to go pro – he would be surprised if she didn't receive offers after world's – and he didn't want any possible future relationship of theirs to influence her marketing chances in a bad way

"Where is this coming from Austin? You were fine with it last time we talked, and now you want a change?" Jack asked, suspicious. "Wait… is there a girl? There is a girl, isn't there? God, did something happen? Do you need a non-disclosure agreement? Are you being blackmailed?"

Austin rolled his eyes at manager mental jumps. "Relax Jack. I'm actually trying to impress the girl. We are just friends. For now."

"You, trying to impress a girl? I'll believe it when I see it!" He snorted. "Alright I'll start promoting this new image with your sponsors. I think some of them will like this new angle. More demographic. We'll talk soon. Good luck with the girl!"

Austin said his goodbyes and hung up.

He had been slowly trying to woo the girl, but maybe it was time to step up his game.

* * *

Payson dried her face with a towel as she regained her breathing. Her second vault was basically ready. Her own vault, created after Sasha noticed her propensity for getting a good height with round offs with half turns. Training it had been exhausting in the beginning, but she had to admit it was great. And it would have her name on it!

"That was great Payson. Take a break now. Rest a bit, go outside for some air, have lunch. We will start again at two." Sasha said with a smile. "You'll be ready for Fresno Pay. Believe it"

She nodded, making her way out the doors. Sasha was right, she needed some fresh air on her face. She had been staying late and arriving early every day for the last couple of weeks. Staying longer than anyone, including Austin. And considering he stayed quite late, it was something.

She smiled, tilting her head up to the sun and sprawling on the grass beside the doors. Austin was a surprise, but a welcome one. She couldn't help but feel relaxed and lighthearted around him. They teased each other and had fun together. And he made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

She sighed. She had a crush on Austin Tucker. There, she admitted it. Her, the girl who always said that kissing boys could wait until after the Olympics.

But she wasn't the same anymore. Like she had told Sasha last week, when he had called her to his office for that weird talk on dating and commitment, during her time out of the sport she had learned that she should value the little joys of life. That her life shouldn't just be on hold until after the Olympics. There were so many amazing athletes who were in a relationship, were married, had families. She should be able to live her life as she saw fit, while still training to achieve her dreams. And she should also be confident in herself. She was certain that she could abstract form her personal life when she was on the gym. Just like she had learned to abstract from the gym when she was out of it.

She laid there in the grass, relaxing after a taxing morning in the gym and contemplating how her outlook on life had changed in the last months, until a car horn brought her out of her reverie.

She looked up, startled, to see Austin peering down at her with a smile on his face from the inside of a convertible. A convertible sports car that looked like it cost a small fortune.

"What is that?" She asked suspicious.

"I got a new sponsor. The car came with the deal. Pretty neat huh?" He asked with a wink. "Want to help me evaluate it? Make sure I got my worth of the deal?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but looked back at the gym. She should go have lunch so she could go back to training soon.

"Come on!" Austin called, bringing her attention back to him. "We'll have lunch on the way. You can't say no. It's a car, not a bike!" He said, with a triumphant smirk.

She felt her jaw hang open. "Did you go looking for a sponsor that would give you a car on purpose?" She asked standing up.

He smiled gently at her. "I can be patient Pay, but making myself wait a whole two years to take you on a date just because of my means of transportation? I'm not masochistic." He said, shrugging his shoulders. He reached over the seat and opened the passenger door. "Go to lunch with me?" He asked finally, with a ridiculous pouty face that made her laugh.

"I don't have anything with me" She protested, even as she got in the car.

"No worries, I have everything we need" He said, taking her hand in his and accelerating out of the parking lot.

* * *

They stopped by the bay, and walked and in hand to a picnic table close by, with a view of the water, where Austin dropped a bag he had taken from the boot of his car.

There was nothing different between them as they ate, they just teased each other as they talked and laughed at each other's antics.

As they finished, Payson found herself sitting between Austin's legs, with her back against his broad chest and his arms around her, looking over at the water, as they talked about Fresno.

"They were stupid to make you go, but you'll show them whose boss. You're going to dominate everywhere and make them take you back." Said, hugging her tighter, his left hand holding hers, and laying his head against hers.

"I know, I'm just nervous, you know. My last meet didn't end exactly well." She said, shivering at the memory. She was over what happened, but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous.

"You don't have to worry. You'll be amazing. I'll be there to cheer you on" He said, looking at her.

"You will?" She asked, moving a back a bit so she could look at him, but keeping their hands clasped together.

"Of course, were else would I be?" He asked, like there was only one obvious answer.

Payson, didn't know when she moved, or if she moved at all. The only thing she knew was that suddenly she was kissing Austin Tucker, their left hands intertwined, and fireworks going off in her chest. Her hand moved to his hair, just has his moved to bring her closer, and she just forgot about everything else.


	12. Chapter 12

Big thanks to all those who reviewd!

Let me know what you think of this chapter

* * *

Chapter 12 (October 2010)

XII

"You're looking amazing Pay, relax" Austin said, kissing his girlfriend chastely on the cheek, as he hugged her, pulling her close to him as they left for the day early.

"Tucker, I told you, no PDA on the floor." Austin rolled his eyes, making Payson snigger as she pulled away. The girls around them giggled as they made their way to the beam.

After their make out session during their lunch date, Austin had asked her out again for dinner that night, so they could have a 'proper diner date' and took her home, where he proceeded to kiss her senseless again, until Sasha had come out and made him leave. He had arrived the next day to pick her up, and again the day after that, and when her aunt had asked if he was going to become a regular, he had said that he liked picking up his girlfriend. Payson's smile had been the most beautiful thing he had seen in days.

Call him sappy, he didn't care. That was how much he was head over heels for this girl.

It had been funny to see Sasha struggle between coach and uncle, a role he had seemed to take onto himself. He was probably consorting with her father in an effort to keep him away as much as possible. From what Payson had told him, her mother and sister were excited to meet him, but her father didn't seem at all amused.

He didn't care. He knew that if things went well – which they would – he would eventually meet her family, but for now he would just enjoy their time together.

It had only taken a few days for one of the level 10 girls to see them kiss in the study room and suddenly the whole gym knew they were together, and the vein in Sasha's forehead seemed to be almost exploding.

His coach was calmer now. Probably because he had noticed that their relationship hadn't changed anything about them in the gym. They trained in their own corners, totally focused on what they were doing. The only times when they interacted with each other was during breaks, usually on the top floor in the study room or in the kitchen.

The other gymnasts had been supportive, and so had the coaches, though they had rounded up everyone and given them a talk about commitment and the time that a relationship could consume from their lives.

He had to admit that he and Payson were not a usual case, with being able to see each other so many hours of their day.

"We're going!" He told Sasha with a wave of his hand, as he draped his other arm around Payson.

"You come right back to training after you drop her off Austin." Sasha reminded him, coming closer. "She needs rest and you need training."

"Yes, sir" He answered, with a salute, before whispering to Payson "Ruin all our fun"

Her mouth twitched, but she didn't answer, in fear that Sasha would hear.

As soon as they where outside, he was pulling her against him and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. As she deepened the kids and put her arms around him, he felt like he was on top of the world.

Christ, he was wiped.

When they pulled away from each other, breathing hard, she smiled at him and pulled him to his car.

"Come on, drive me home so you can go back to training. I don't want you missing any more training because of me."

"Wait, you know I want to be there tomorrow, right?" He said, as he followed her to his car. "Your gonna kick ass and I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I know, and I'm thankful, but you still need to train." She said, looking at him as they got in the car. "You have a load of medals to win in Rotterdam and I want you ready".

"I will be!" He was confident that he would be ready. With someone like her rooting for him, how could he disappoint?

He took her hand as he drove, as was becoming his habit, and smiled at her. It might be sappy, but he was happier and more driven for success than he had ever been before.

"You will, if you train!" She said with a serious face, turning to look at him just as they came to a halt at the stoplight.

He laughed and reached over to pull her for a quick kiss, before the light turned green again.

* * *

Payson checked her bun, to make sure her hair wouldn't get loose, and straightened her tracksuit. She took a deep breath, mentally visualizing her routines, shouldered her gym bag and made her way to the floor for warm up.

Sasha was by the entrance to the arena, and nodded at her, falling into step beside her, respecting her need for silence as she visualized. The other girls from their gym following them.

They had spoken beforehand on what she and the other girls would want from him during competitions. She had admitted to the need for visualization and how she never looked at the scoring board or her competitor's routines. He had simply nodded and told her he would make sure she could do that as well as possible.

Taking off her pants and jacket, she did a quick warm up, before starting her warm up rotation, trying to get a feel for all the apparatus where she would be competing in just an hour. The floor wasn't too springy, which was good since she didn't want to suddenly lose control of her flight, and none of the mats were white, thank god. That new rage might look pretty on camera, but it was a curse to spot chalked up equipment on a white backdrop.

Finishing her predetermined warming rotation, she put her tracks back on to keep herself warm, and followed Sasha and her teammates back out to a waiting room to wait for the start of the meet.

There were a lot of gymnasts here. For everyone that wasn't part of the national team, and therefore training hard for the worlds selection camp, this was the last big event of the year. Between now and next March, there would only be small club meets, which only allowed for certain individuals to participate. The Fresno Gymnastics Cup on the other hand, was an open meet for all the interested elite gymnasts in the country, and was seen almost as a second league Nationals. Every single athlete that had ranked lower than 13th at Nationals in May was here.

"Payson, Sasha! So nice to see you here!" A sugary sweet voice said from the room entrance.

The two of them looked over to see Ellen Beals, the National Team coordinator looking at them with an obviously fake smile. Payson made her face mirror the other woman's smile. She was surprised the NGO representative was Beals herself, but she really shouldn't have been. After all that Sasha and Lauren had told her about their experiences with her, she should have expected the woman to want to take control of everything.

"Coach Beals!" Payson greeted magnanimously, with the brightest smile she could produce. "How wonderful that you could come. I know that you must be terribly busy with the preparations for worlds" No one could say she didn't have any acting skills. If she needed to flatter the woman to keep her on her good graces and of her back – literally – then she would do so.

Beals seemed surprised by her response, but quickly recovered.

"Of course, I had to come Payson. Me and another two representatives from the NGO are here to make sure this meet goes well. Not only are you competing, but so are so many other girls with so much future potential. I'm sure your recovery has been going well. We are excited to see you compete with your peers again." The woman's smile was sickeningly sweet. "This is just the right meet to do that and to find your place in gymnastics after such a traumatic accident."

With a few more platitudes that were making Payson's smile harder and harder to maintain, the woman left them to mingle with the other gymnasts and coaches.

"Did she just imply that my place is with all the other girls that are _not_ on the National team?" Payson asked Sasha, with worry in her voice. "Do you think she has already decided not to grant me the petition?"

"She can't do that Payson, she has to watch the meet first. There are also another two representatives here, plus all the others that will be watching the videos of you the NGO will record." Sasha put his hands on her shoulders, bending down to be on her level. "Just trust in yourself. Go out there and show them all how you deserve to be on that team."

Payson took a deep breath and nodded. She needed to focus and not let Ellen Beals get in her head.

"Ok. I'm going out to get fresh air" At his concerned look she added. "I'll be down the hall. It won't take more than ten minutes." He nodded and thankfully let her leave the room alone, understanding her need to refocus.

The hallway was empty, but she could hear the noise of the people filling the arena. She turned in the opposite direction Ellen Beals would have to take to go in to take her seat, and let herself slide down against the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

She needed to find her zone again. Forget Ellen Beals, forget the NGO and the petition, and just preform.

But what if she couldn't? What if Beals was right and this was the only level she would be able to reach? What if she got on the bars and she had a flashback and choked?

She swallowed thickly, banishing the images before they could come out of the confines of her mind.

"Are you lost in your own head again Pay?" She heard Austin's voice from beside her right ear, startling her and making her jump in the air.

"God, Austin, what are you doing here?" She asked, with a hand in her heart, trying to stop it beating so fast.

"Sasha texted me, saying Beals had said something that had freaked you out." He said puling and arm around her, bringing her to rest against him. She sighed and laid her head against his broad chest. "Are you nervous again?" He asked gently.

She bit her lip. "What if I can't do it? What if I freeze? What If I get on the bars and..." She choked on her voice, covering her mouth with her hand, finally admitting her fear out loud.

He took her hand away from her mouth and turned her so he could look at her.

"Nothing is going to happen Pay, and you know why?" He asked framing her face with his hands. She shook her hand in answer. "Because I trust you, and you trust yourself. You trust your body, your mind. You trust your training, your coach, and me, when we tell you that you're ready." He kissed her chastely on the lips, before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "You're ready babe. Not only are you the best in this place, but you outclass them. So, you are going out there right now and you will dominate in every apparatus. And you will win with ten points difference to the second-place gymnast. You hear me?"

She chuckled, letting her forehead fall against his. He was right. Off course he would be. She gathered her strength, focusing on his words. They reminded her of a promise she had once made to Marty, to become ten times better than anyone he had ever coached.

She looked up, and smiled at her amazing boyfriend, giving him a simple kiss before standing up.

"You're right" She said, giving him a tight hug.

"Of course, I am!" He hugged her back, lifting her of the floor before setting her back down. "How could I ever be wrong?" He said in mock hurt.

She laughed again, before swatting him away. "I have to go back to Sasha. They will call us back in soon. Go find your seat."

He nodded and let her go, before saying "Don't forget. Trust yourself!" He said to her retreating back.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded, smiling. It was time to forget everything around her and go back to visualizing. She had a shiny cup to win and a meet to dominate.

* * *

Payson blew on her hands to blow away the extra chalk, while she waited for the judges to give her the green light to start her final rotation of the competition, the uneven bars. Ironically, the apparatus that had been responsible for her injury, would now be the one that cemented her comeback.

As the green light came on, she saluted the judges and approached the low bar. She could hear Austin's voice in her head saying, 'Trust yourself'.

"I trust." She murmured to herself, before grabbing the bar and setting off.

Before she knew it, she was landing back on the mat, sticking the landing, stretching her arms to salute the judges.

She took a deep breath, before running down the stairs to hug Sasha, and give the other girls high fives.

"That was perfect. Everything has been perfect!" Sasha said, pointing at the scoreboard she had been ignoring the whole meet.

She looked up, and felt a smile form on her face. Her scores after three rotations where unbelievable. Higher than she had ever had. She watched the individual apparatus scores slide over on the other screen and felt her chest listen as her named flashed on top of each other score list, always with more than 3 points difference between her and the second highest placed gymnast.

She heard the crowd going wild and looked back down to the bars screen to watch for her score, just in time to glimpse the 15.855, before Sasha swept her in a hug, quickly followed by the other girls.

When she finally emerged from the group hug, she looked up at the scoreboard to see her name on the top of the list.

 _Keeler, Payson (San Jose Gymnastics Academy) – 62.875_

 _Michaels, Ashley (San Jose Gymnastics Academy) – 52.565_

 _Lee, Katlyn (Fresno Elite) – 52.345_

She let a smile take over her face, as she hugged Ashley again, congratulating her on her second place, and congratulating the other girls for their own, if smaller, successes.

Coming out of the podium after receiving her medal, with the crowd loudly clapping the winners – but mostly the home town favorite Katlyn Lee – and her smile so big that it almost split her face in two, she noticed Ellen Beals waiting for her by the barricade, with her fake smile on her face.

Making her way to the woman, Payson promised herself to not let her ruin her victory.

"Hello coach Beals!" She said.

"Hello Payson! I have to say, me and all the other representatives enjoyed your performance a great deal. We can't wait to see how you do on a national team training. And we just can't wait to see how those routines do under our more experienced judges eyes!" She said, the smile never leaving her face, like she hadn't just implied that she had been over scored "I'll send all the details to your coach by the end of the day. Keep training hard!"

Payson said her goodbyes, keeping the smile on her face.

Ellen Beals might try, but she wouldn't let her get to her again. She knew she would probably not score as high on most of the apparatus on international level, but the difference wouldn't be as big as Beals was implying.

Seeing Austin and her family sitting together on the stands, she smiled again. Time to celebrate her win!

She hopped her dad wasn't making secret plans to kill her boyfriend.

* * *

"I don't like that boy." Her dad said the next day looking at Austin, who had stayed back so she could say goodbye to her parents at the airport. It was Sunday so they were flying back, and Austin had volunteered to drive them all there – in his new, and sponsored, Porsche SUV – and then give her a ride back. "Why does there have to be a boy?"

Payson rolled her eyes. "Because I like him. And if you tried to get to know him, you would like him to".

"I like him!" Becca said, with a smile. "He is totally hot. And he likes you too!"

"Thanks Becca!" She said, smiling at her sister.

"He is too old for you" Her dad insisted, trying to find another reason not to like Austin.

"He is only 22. I'll be 18 in less than three months. You and mom have a bigger age difference." She refuted, trying to bring him down with his own strategy.

"Well _I_ think he is a nice young man. Not at all like they say he is on those talk shows" her mother interjected, giving her dad a look.

Well at least she had one of her parents on her side. Her mother would do the work of eroding her dad's resistance.

To soon they were saying their goodbyes, and her dad was sending one last look at Austin before they departed for security checks.

Going back to Austin, she hugged him and gave him a kiss, silently thanking him for putting up with her father's attitude.

"So, I think your mom and sister love me, but your dad definitely hates me" He said, with a small smile. "I'm irresistible to you Keeler girls"

She laughed, wrapping her arm around him, while they made their way back to his car. "Considering my sister is going to use that selfie she took with you to make herself the coolest girl at her gym, I'm sure she does love you right now!"

He gave a slightly disgusted face, at the prospect of pre-teen girls admiring him, but recovered quickly, asking her about her expectations for worlds selection camp while they made their way back to San Jose. The next week would probably be brutal for both of them, as they prepared for their own camps, which started next weekend.

"How do you go to camp without your coach? Is it weird?" She asked him, curious about the men's team process.

"Not really. In men's gymnastics the National team members are usually always over eighteen, so we don't take our coaches to national practices. It's usually just us and the team coaches." He explained as they drove through the streets of San Jose towards her house. "Our personal coaches do get to be there during competitions though, which is good."

As he turned into her drive way, she noticed that her aunt's car was missing. Looking at her clock she realized that they must have just missed her going out to pick up Sasha at his apartment for their lunch date at the new restaurant downtown.

"I'm so glad that Sasha gave us the day off today. With how hectic this week is going to be, and then with me going to the OTC and you in Boulder, we won't get to have any alone time until after worlds." He said, turning off the car, and turning to look at her.

"Yeah, me too" She said, biting her lip, she looked at him through her lashes. "You know, I've been wondering..." She said, reaching out to brush her hand across his hair.

A smirk made its way into Austin's face, as his eyes grew dark with intensity. "You know I'm always ready to let you explore when your mind wanders" He said huskily.

"Well", she said, taking of her seatbelt and climbing over the middle console and siting in his lap, her nose brushing his. "I was wandering what it was like to make out in a car" She said, her breath ghosting over his lips.

His hands came down on her hips, pulling her against him, as his lips covered hers in a bruising kiss that left her breathless.

Pulling away from their kiss, Austin pressed butterfly kisses over her jaw, making his way to her ear and sucking on her earlobe, as his hands traveled over her body, to her hair and lower back. She moaned slightly, tugging on his hair slightly with one hand, slipping the other hand under his shirt, and making him groan in response.

"Is this ok?" She asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Fuck, yes. I love it when you're in an exploring mood. You get all feisty and sexy." He said, growling. "We can do whatever you want."

"You have to many jackets on" She said, tugging at the autumn garments with a frown.

"So, do you" He said, before bringing her up for another deep kiss, their tongues briefly battling for dominance, before she surrendered to him.

"Them maybe you should take some of them off" She said, breathless from his kiss.

He looked at her, eyes full of passion. "Maybe I should" Leaning over and taking off his jacket, before reaching for her hoodie and pulling it over her head, her top underneath rising and exposing her stomach.

They're lips quickly found their way back to each other, as hands wandered and breaths quickened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to Chermayne, who always reviews! Thank you for your support!**

 **This is the second to last chapter of the first part of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 (October-November 2010)

XIII

Getting out of the charted bus, Payson pulled the strap of her bag up to rest on shoulder, waiting for Sasha to come out so they could get in together.

It was four months since she had last seen the Rock. She remembered well the last time she had been here. Setting her face, she nodded when Sasha asked if she was ready, and followed him and the others towards the building.

They would be here for the next two weeks for world selection camp. The NGO had provided accommodations in Boulder for all the out of town gymnasts and their coaches, so they wouldn't have to worry about all the logistics. She didn't know what the Rock was doing with their other gymnasts during this time, but she couldn't care less.

Austin had made his own way to the Olympic Training Center in Colorado Springs, for his own Selection process, which she had no doubt he would ace. Her boyfriend had been working relentlessly to be on top of his game, and all his routines were ready.

"So, Keeler, what's it like to come back after being kicked out" Kelly Parker asked while they made their way inside, her fake innocent expression not able to hide her genuine curiosity.

Her old rival was an acquired taste, she had to admit. On one hand, Kelly loved to psyche out the competition, she was amused by others mental weaknesses and used them in her favor. On the other hand, the years of competing together had shown Payson the true loneliness that the other girl tried to hide behind her though exterior. With a mother like hers, Payson wasn't surprised that the other girl had developed a hard skin.

"Considering I upgraded from here, I don't have a problem" She said shrugging, deciding not to cut back on her comments. "If the Rocketes have a problem with it they can go cry to their daddies to solve their problems"

Kelly seemed impressed with her candor, and nodded at her, smirking at her use of 'Rocketes', the term Kelly had invented years ago, to refer to the gymnasts from the Rock. "Well Keeler, seems like you've joined the dark side" She said, shifting her head to gesture to the group of girls, where Kaylie was holding court, looking affronted at Payson's conversation with her.

Payson rolled her eyes. "If she has a problem, she can say it to my face. Otherwise, I don't care about the drama." Payson meant it. While she and Lauren were friends, Kaylie and Emily had made no effort to stay in touch. There was only so much a person could do, when communication was a two-way street. "Anyway, everyone knows that the dark side has cookies, so that seems fine by me" She said, winking at the other girl.

Kelly let out a laud bark of laugher, bringing the attention of everyone else on the gym to them. She saw Lauren turning around from where she was warming up on the beam and noticing her, making her way over to greet her.

"It's so nice to see you again Pay!" her fellow blonde said, wrapping her arms around her. "I missed you! It has been crazy without you!" Looking at Kelly beside her, Lauren nodded at her with an accompanying curt "Parker".

"Tanner" The horned gymnast said.

Payson looked between them wandering when this apparent cease fire had been implemented, and when it would eventually dissolve.

"Girls, gather around. We will start warm ups and conditioning tests now" Ellen Beals called from the center of the mat, the Denver coach by her shoulder.

All the girls converged in front of the national team coordinator, arranging themselves from tallest to smallest. Payson noticed that she was now one of the tallest girls, standing beside Andrea Conway, a bars specialist, and Kristen Henifford, the current all-around bronze medalist.

"First of all, please give a warm welcome to Payson Keeler, who has successfully petitioned to the National Team, and will be participating in this selection camp" Beals said, gesturing for Payson to take a step forward and clapping lightly.

Payson gave her thanks and got back to her position after everyone gave their welcomes.

"Let's start then. Two rounds of the national team workout and then everyone will do a conditioning test. After lunch we will have a full rotation so everyone can see what the others have been working on." Beals stated, looking at each girl in the line. "As you all know, the team will only be selected after the end of the two weeks of practice, so todays performance will not be the end all be all. We are looking for consistent, focused and dedicated athletes." She made a dramatic pause, before grabbing her whistle "Let's start!"

As the noise of the whistle went off around her, Payson set herself for a pivotal moment of her career.

* * *

Sasha went back to the gym after lunch pleased with Payson's performance during the morning. She was easily one of the most – if not _the_ most – well conditioned gymnast. They had spent the first weeks of her training, since the start when she was still back at the rehab center, focusing on her dance and stamina for a reason. He knew how important it was to be on top of your game in order to pull of the moves they needed to compete. Not to mention that one of his favorite tests when he was coaching in Romania was a conditioning test just like this one, to make sure that none of his gymnasts let herself lose focus.

The other coaches and gymnasts had been surprised at her level. All but the former national champion Kelly Parker and Payson's friend Lauren Tanner. The two girls had probably expected it. Tanner because she had stayed in contact with Payson, and Parker because she had probably seen her former rival come back stronger from other injuries.

"Belov" He heard his former best friend greet him, coming up beside him, just as Ellen Beals explained the next exercise that would let the girls watch each other on a complete circuit of the apparatus.

"Walsh" He responded in the same way. Marty and he had never really mended things since the MJ debacle, but he had stopped being bitter about it a long time ago.

"Payson is looking good" Marty said, as they made their way to the girls warming up on vault, to help prep the springboard if needed.

"So is Tanner. Your National Champion looks a bit peaky though." He said, nodding towards Kaylie Cruz, standing in the line with the other girls, hands shaking a little.

"She is just nervous. This is an important step in the path to the Olympics. You know that" And with that, Marty left to prep the springboard for his gymnasts, who would be vaulting first. He frowned, that could be nerves, Marty was right, but the girl seemed to have lost weight since he had last seen her on TV.

The girls went off one by one. There were only two real vaulters on the team – that is, girls that had two vaults – Kelly Parker and Payson. Kelly Parker had a double Yurchenko and a Handspring front full. They were nicely done, but while they might allow her to medal, they would be unable to get her the gold. The difficulty just wasn't high enough when compared to the Chinese prodigy that was Gengi Cho.

When it was Payson's turn, he went up to adjust the mats and springboards to her preference and backed away to let her vault.

First the double Yurchenko. She did it as perfectly as possible, legs locked together and toes pointed all the way through the twists, and sticking the landing. They fist bumped as she made her way back to the beginning of the runway, and he adjusted the springboard again for what would soon be known as the Keeler, standing next to the other coaches to wait for her second vault.

While Payson was adjusting her position, making sure she was exactly on the right spot to start her run, and waited for the NGO judges to give her the ok to go, he looked around to see the faces of the other gymnasts and coaches. Most of them seemed surprised that she had another vault. They probably hadn't seen the scores of the Fresno Meet. That meet wasn't televised, but he knew the NGO representatives had recorded it to show Payson's progress to the rest of the committee members.

Payson ran down at full speed, going into a round-off, flic-flac with a half turn onto the vault, and a stretched Salto forward with a turn, off. As she stuck the landing he could hear Marty gasp.

"How much?" His old friend asked, knowing immediately the implications of this vault.

"Six point two" Sasha replied simply. "The NGO and the FIG already have all the necessary paperwork."

"Excellent work Payson!" Ellen Beals said, smiling at Payson's red and blue clad form.

Sasha hid his smirk behind his hand. When the San Jose Gymnastics Academy had first opened, coaches and athletes had held an assembly to discuss colors for logos and leotards. While the men had steered clear of the topic, the girls had attacked it with relish. After a few ideas from the artistic and tumbler girls Payson proposed leotards in red and blue, to keep it patriotic and as she said, _"It doesn't hurt to show everyone how good we look in National colors."_ After some debate, were the boys jumped in in favor of her proposal, in fear of being stuck in fuchsia or purple, they had voted in favor of those choices.

She had latter informed him that a side of her just didn't want to have to wear some of the weird colors that were being proposed, but another part of her really believed that the colors were a good idea. Apparently, Lauren Tanner had told her how Beals liked the girls to always show patriotism and abhorred club loyalty.

Apparently, Payson's proposed colors were doing something for her this time. Hopefully Ellen Beals would find another target to focus on, and leave Payson alone.

As everyone moved on to the bars, beam and finally floor, Sasha was presented with more gasps, dropped jaws and whispers, every time that Payson performed. The members of the NGO and the coaches seemed impressed. Some gymnasts seemed worried, understanding that the opened positions on the worlds team had probably just gone down one number.

To the girls he paid special attention to Kelly Parker and Kaylie Cruz, the top girls in the country until today. Parker seemed calm and collected, but he could see the determination in his eyes. She wouldn't be taking Payson's rise lying down. Cruz, on the other hand, seemed to be internally having a panic attack, moving to talk with Marty in low whispers.

"Alright, everyone! Free training for the rest of the afternoon, while the members of the committee will go through the observations of the day and make a plan for each of you for the next couple of weeks." Beals announced, from the top of the stairs leading into the Rock's office. "Coach Williams, please coordinate with the other coaches, and assist in making sure that everything goes well."

Sasha made his way to Payson, who had elected to stay on the floor. On the corner of his eye he saw Marty and the other Rock girls be dragged by Kaylie Cruz towards the uneven bars.

"Well Keeler, now you can say that you made a princess almost cry. Maybe you did come over to the dark side" Kelly Parker said bringing her fist up, with a raised eyebrow. Her coach, something Harris from New York, were Kelly Parker had been based since March, was bringing in a mat, probably to cushion the blow of her harshest floor pass.

Payson rolled her eyes, but raised her own and bumped it against the other girls, making Parker smile. "Now we just need the cookies. Any chance you can get us any Belov?" Kelly asked, turning to him.

He snorted. "Do I look like I want to bring Beals wrath upon me for giving her gymnasts sugar?" He asked her with an incredulous face.

She laughed, patting his arm like he was a well-behaved dog, before turning back to Payson and asking if she wanted to go first on her tumbling pass. Payson rolled her eyes again, before agreeing and starting her first tumbling run in her floor routine, quickly followed by Kelly.

Sasha shook his head, before shrugging and moving over to be able to spot Payson on the landing of her most difficult pass.

* * *

Two weeks later, as the girls waited in line to be told who would be nominated for worlds, Payson was sure of three things.

One, she was going to worlds. Ellen Beals was still making them wait, by giving them a cliché speech about standing for your country and how they should never give up and always work hard, but she knew she was going. She had the hardest routines out of everyone here, her spot was basically guaranteed.

Second – and surprisingly – she could actually stand Kelly Parker, when the other girl wasn't wasting her time with mind games. Maybe she had finally understood that all her little comments would just fly over her head without bothering her, and had decided that she was the most stable training partner. Or she was hanging out with her because that might freak out Kaylie a little. Who knew.

And finally, Kaylie was being a bitch. The current National champion had firstly avoided her like the plague, and then accused her of being a traitor for daring to be around Kelly Parker. She had seen Lauren roll her eyes behind Kaylie, but the beamer hadn't said anything. She could understand that. Lauren had to see Kaylie every day, so keeping the peace was a good idea. Payson herself had calmly told Kaylie that she was only training beside Kelly, they were not painting each other's nails.

Kaylie had seemed offended, like she had belittled her opinions, and left after another scatting remark. She hadn't spoken more than a few words to her since, which just had provoked Kelly to loudly comment about insecure pampered princesses and how sad it was when a winner wasn't confident in their abilities. Payson internally agreed with Kelly. Her former friend wasn't hurt by Payson talking to Kelly, she was worried that Payson would now be number one, and was trying to bring her down by making her feel bad.

Her friend had always been a little mean when she felt threatened. There was a reason why she and Lauren had been friends for so many years, after all.

"And so, we will now announce the members of the woman's US gymnastics team, that will go to Rotterdam for the worlds championships" Ellen Beals finally said, bringing Payson's focus back to the moment. "Payson Keeler" Payson let out the air, she had unconsciously held in. "Kelly Parker, Kaylie Cruz, Lauren Tanner, Bethany Miller and Andrea Conway. Alternates will be Emely Kmetko and Kristen Hanniford."

Payson saw Emily's face drop at only being named an alternate, but apart from sending her a comforting smile, she kept herself out of it. Emely had a hard time adjusting to the elite level training and commitment, and letting herself completely trust other people, and like Austin had showed her, in gymnastics you had to trust yourself and your coach, more than anything. Otherwise she would never be able to pass Andrea as a bars specialist.

Making her way to the table where the national team clothes waited, she let herself smile and celebrate with the other girls their accomplishments in being selected for the world team.

* * *

They met up back in Denver, the men's and woman's teams, so they could make their way to Rotterdam together.

Austin and Payson had agreed beforehand that they would be discrete about their relationship, but that they wouldn't hide it, so he felt confident enough in giving her a big – and loud – congratulatory hug, while Sasha rolled his eyes in a suffering way.

"I knew you had it in you Keeler" He said, with a wink that only she saw. God, he missed her, even though they spoke on the phone every day. "Now our gym can be the most golden gym in the US. What do you think about that Sasha?" He asked, turning to his coach, while keeping an arm casually thrown around Payson.

"I think that first, you need to win that gold, before you can make any other statements" His coach said, crossing his arms. "Get on to security, Tucker."

"Such though love, Belov" He said, putting his hand above his heart and giving him a sad face, before he and Payson made their way to the metal detectors.

As they passed the other gymnasts he noticed some of the girls were surprised by his gesture, and so where some of the guys. Cruz looked shocked and surprised, while Parker was looking at them with a calculating look, trying to determine whether or not they were more than they appeared. So was Ellen Beals for that matter, but there was nothing the woman could use against them, so he didn't bother with her.

The one that caught his attention the most, was Russo. At first the guy was looking at them with a lost confused expression, but it suddenly turned into an accusing face, as he locked eyes with him. What was that shit all about?

"Why does Russo look like he wants to kill me?" He whispered to Payson, as they both got out of the security checks and made their way to their gate to wait for the rest of their delegations. "Wasn't he the one to kind of ditch you?"

Payson had told him about the Russo drama, and how the guy had seemed to flip-flop around Payson and Kaylie Cruz, before she set him straight.

"I think it was more that I told him to get his head out of his ass, and he ran off to Denver instead of doing it." She said, shrugging. "There wasn't even anything between us, we just kissed once"

Austin frowned, wandering what the other guy was thinking. Was he still hung up on Payson? Well, if he was, he could forget it, there was no way he was going to let him anywhere near his girl.

"Are you ready for the media frenzy?" He changed the subject while they sat on the plane, glaring back at Russo over Payson's head, when the Robot had the gall to send him a disapproving look, from his own seat a few rows over.

Apparently, the NGO had seated them according to gym, so he and Payson were seating side by side, with Sasha seating on the corridor seat beside Payson. No one would hear him complaining.

"I'll be fine. I have been dealing with annoying journalist for a few years now." She said, pushing back the armrest that separated them and taking out her small pillow and blanket from their plastic casings. Turning to him, she put her pillow on his shoulder and laid her head against it, whispering against his ear. "Now be a good boyfriend and let me use you as a heater and a pillow."

Growling softly under his breath and waging his eyebrows, he whispered back "You can use me for whatever you want baby!"

Laughing softly, she slapped him lightly on his chest and made herself comfortable to sleep during the extremely long trip.

Sighing in contentment, Austin got out his own blanket and hugged Payson closer to him, letting his head rest against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! The last chapter of Part 1! You can expect Part 2 to come out in a few months. It will be continuing in this fic.**

 **A big Thank you to my faithful reviewers! Thank you for your support! I hope you anjoy this chapter and any future ones too!**

* * *

Chapter 14 (November 2010)

XIV

Payson sighed, the 2010 gymnastics world championships were not going very well for the US teams. Three days ago, Kaylie had sat down on vault and fell down from the uneven bars, effectively eliminating herself from the all-around final, and pushing down the team score in qualifications. It hadn't hurt them too much, since in qualifiers only the three best scores counted, but it certainly hadn't been a good start, putting them in second.

Payson herself had qualified to all the individual finals, and Austin had qualified for all the apparatus he was expecting to, being number one on the all-around, just like her.

Now, the problems were up again. Kaylie had sworn up and down that she was fit for the vault, that her mistake from the day before wouldn't repeat itself. The uneven bars weren't a problem. Payson, Kelly and Andrea were the best bars workers, so they would be the ones going up on that apparatus. But Kaylie had the second highest vault, after Payson's now internationally accepted 'Keeler'. Only problem was, Kaylie had sat on it again.

This wasn't good. The mistake was enough to let Russia pass them in the medal table. It would be too easy for China to pass them too if anything else happened. The only reason they hadn't already was because of a mistake they had made on floor.

"Kaylie, are you feeling alright?" She asked the other girl as they rotated from the vault to the bars. She looked shaky and nervous. "You look dizzy"

"I'm fine. I can do beam and floor" She said, setting her jaw.

Payson looked up at Marty, frowning, before looking up at Sasha, on her other side. The man looked down at Kaylie, seemingly considering her carefully.

Apparently making a decision, he made his way to coach Williams, the designated floor coach for the NGO, and talked to him in hushed voices. Whatever he said to the man had been taken seriously enough to bring the both of them back to where Marty stood and pulled him into the conversation.

Sasha didn't seem to be liking were the conversation was going, shaking his head with one last comment before coming back to where she was keeping herself warm for bars.

"What did they say?" She asked him.

"I told them about how Kaylie looked shaky. That she was probably not feeling well and wasn't getting enough strength out of her skills. It's dangerous for her." He shook his head again. "They didn't listen. Marty even accused me of favoritism." He snorted at that. "I proposed to do a test right here and now, but they refused. Kaylie is set to go on beam and floor."

"That's crazy, she looks scattered" Payson said, looking at Kaylie.

"Forget that. You focus on your next events, alright?"

She nodded her head. Time to focus, she had her own thing to do on the other three apparatus. She was the only one competing all-around.

Turning around, so her back was to the bars, she visualized her routine until the Russians were done and it was time for the US team warm up.

Bars went well. Kelly, Andrea and she, all puled solid, strong routines, helping to keep the gap between the US and China steady. Unfortunately, the Russians were good bars workers, so they stayed in front. The next two routines would decide what happened.

Beam went well, Kaylie had a few balance checks, but was otherwise alright. Lauren anchored the team with a solid performance and they climbed closer to first place. If they all hit their routines they could make it, since the Russians worst apparatus was the floor.

Kaylie was first up on floor. As soon as her first floor pass was coming to a close, Payson knew it would be a disaster. Kaylie didn't have enough height, and that meant not having enough time to complete the move and falling on your knees. The crowd groaned, but clapped as Kaylie continued. The next pass was better, but at the same time, equally terrible, since she didn't seem to have the core strength to stick the landing, taking two big steps forward that made both her feet come out of bounds.

Payson almost didn't want to watch the rest but made herself give a few shouts of incentive as Kaylie went through the rest of her routine. The last two passes were easier, and while the third pass went well, on her last pass she came down so low that she sat on it.

Ignoring the stunned and incredulous looks on her teammates faces, she made her way to Bethany Miller's side, who was next on floor, and looked quite dumbfounded, standing by the stairs.

"Beth, you alright?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah" The other girl, said, a bit distracted, looking at the scoreboard where Kaylie's score should be coming up soon.

Payson sighed, patting the girl on the shoulder to bring her attention back to her. "Forget the board, it doesn't matter what it says. You just have to go out there and do your thing, ok?"

"Ok" Beth said, looking more confident.

"Don't look at the board, just look at the green light" Waiting for Bethany to nod, she let her climb the stairs to the podium and made her way to the group of girls consoling Kaylie. Saying her own – if quick – words of consolation and giving her a hug, she removed herself back to the edge of the floor, to chalk up and wait for her turn.

"You alright?" She heard Sasha ask.

"I'm fine. I need to visualize" Sasha nodded and positioned himself to block her view of the floor where Bethany was already performing, to help her focus. She nodded in thanks and focused on visualizing her own routine.

Time to bring her A game and fight for that medal.

* * *

"Shit, that does not look good" John Hamilton, the oldest and most experienced US men's team member said from his right. "There goes the silver. And if they're not careful, the Romanians might just snatch up the bronze. Cruz is a mess today."

Austin internally agreed. He felt himself lean forward, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Down on the floor, he recognized Payson's ritual of visualizing, going into her zone.

"Keeler seems to have calmed down Miller. She is doing well." Danny Sanders, a floor specialist said from his other side. "Does Keeler seem ok?" he asked, stretching his neck to look over his head.

"She's fine" He told him, looking down again. "She's in her zone."

"You don't know Payson at all. Keep your womanizing way's far from her" Russo said, glaring at him from John's other side.

The other guys fell silent, looking between the reigning Olympic champion and their youngest member.

Austin turned to the other male, looking serious. "Honestly, dude, you don't know me. We have exchanged a total of 20 words with each other. So, you don't have any right to go around saying shit about me." Glaring down at the other guy, he lowered his voice in his anger, but made sure Russo heard him loud and clear in the noise of the crowd. "And Payson? You have nothing to do with her and her choices. Since you ran off with your tail between your legs to get away from _drama_ " He made sure to stress the word. "I don't even know why your snooping in her life right now."

Rosso seemed constipated. "You don't deserve her."

Austin snorted. "You think you do? Your delusional. Like I said, you don't know me at all. Stay out of my life. Go back to playing in the gym pit."

Ignoring the other guy's glare, he turned his attention back to the floor. At least now he knew why Russo was being a jerk. The guy could keep on dreaming. He had no chance in hell of getting Payson. She had made herself clear that she wasn't interested in Robots, at all.

Miller's score was coming out. A world class 14.600, that would hopefully help mitigate Kaylie Cruz's abysmal 12.800.

Payson was up, and he couldn't help but smile as she danced her way from the center of the floor to the corner, running at top speed to her first tumbling pass, which she stuck cold, legs locked together, back straight.

The rest of the routine was still as beautiful and awe inspiring as when he had first seen it back in the gym, her body moving and flowing with the music in a way that made is heart flutter.

When she stuck her last pass, and went into her finishing pose, he couldn't help but let out a small "Yes!" in excitement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was hot" Danny said making Austin turn to glare at him. "Hey, no worries." The other guy said, raising his arms in surrender. "You got it bad, man"

Austin shrugged, ignoring the other guy's sniggers. He did have it bad, but he didn't care. When Payson's score of 15.100, the highest on floor that day, came on, effectively pushing team USA up to third place, he clapped and screamed with the other guys. And if he was just a little louder than the others, he didn't care.

* * *

"I can't believe Cruz choked like that!" Kelly said furious. "What the fuck happened! Do you know anything? I saw your coach talking with Walsh and Williams" She asked, dropping down on her bed in their shared hotel room.

Payson let her bag fall on the floor, by the foot of her bed. Kelly and she had been assigned to share a room, for which they were both thankful for. At least they were on good terms with each other and were comfortable enough to relax between competitions.

"I don't get what happened either. She was shaky and looked weak, so I guess they were talking about that." She said.

Kelly's mouth opened in surprise. "You think she's started barfing, like Tanner?"

Payson shook her head. "Lauren throws up only when she overindulges on cookies. She doesn't do it on a regular basis." She frowned thinking about Kaylie, before sighing. "I don't know anything about what Kaylie has been doing, to be able to say she is not keeping her food down. She could be sick with something else."

Kelly snorted. "We will see. Either way, these things always end up coming out." She searched in her bag for something, before raising her hand and waving her swimsuit at Payson. "Want to hit the jacuzzi?"

* * *

"And that was it! Ladies and Gentlemen, was the last competition in these Artistic Gymnastic World Championships, the men's High Rings, were Austin Tucker has won Gold once more."

"That's right! After an amazing performance of the American Athletes, let's review the medals won in the las few days."

"Payson Keeler has become the story of these Worlds, with three golds in the All-Around, the floor and the Bars, and two silvers, on Beam and Vault. Then Kelly Parker with a bronze on Vault and a bronze on the All-around. And still on the women's side, Lauren Tanner, with a Gold on Beam!"

"That's right! The women's team was extremely successful this year. But the men's team was not too far behind! Especially Austin Tucker, with Gold in the All-Around, Vault, the Rings and P-Bars, and Silver on Pommel Horse!"

"Precisely! Then John Hamilton with his bronze on Floor wrapped up the medal results."

* * *

"That is sparkling cider, right?" Sasha asked her, scrutinizing the flute in her hand and making her roll her eyes.

The post competition gala had started an hour ago and everyone was mingling, but apparently her coach didn't have anything better to do then check on his athletes drink choices.

"Yes, Sasha." She said. "I remember your speech about no alcohol until the Olympics, even though I'm pretty sure that the drinking age for wine in the Netherlands is sixteen."

He huffed, and was about to respond when he was called by a female voice.

They both turned around, and Payson contained a grimace when she saw MJ. This could be awkward.

"Why, Payson you look fabulous in that green dress! This was an amazing week for you! And Sasha, it has been so long!" Turning slightly to her left the women gave a smirk to Sasha, who just blinked, completely unaffected.

"Hello MJ" Payson greeted, bringing the manager's attention back to her.

"I'm glad I could catch up to you Payson. I've been receiving nonstop calls from sponsors wanting you for their brands!" She said excitedly. "You really must consider going pro. I could have you on photoshoots the moment you get back to the US!"

"Ah... MJ you know that that is a decision I can't make lightly." Payson started, not knowing what to say after being approached so abruptly.

MJ nodded, giving her an understanding smile. "Of course, but Payson, the money you are looking at is very significant. Everyone loves your story! How about I pass by your room tomorrow morning and show you the proposals?"

She opened her mouth to try to defect the proposal, but was beat to it by someone else.

"Ah, sorry, but Pay and I will be visiting the city tomorrow, before we go back to the states." Austin said with a smirk, nodding in greeting to MJ, who gave him a strained smile. "Maybe you can leave the paperwork with Sasha, and he and Payson's aunt can review it when we get back. She's a marketing consultant, so she understands those types of deals. What do you think Sasha?"

Her coach smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great!" Austin said, giving his older audience a wave. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking our three-time world champion for a dance!"

She followed him, feeling a smile form on her face.

"My knight in shining armor." She teased, as he pulled her close for the dance. "That was a quick save."

He smiled back at her. "MJ is a shark. She is good at getting sponsors, but she is too demanding of her athlete's time. If you want to go pro, I wouldn't advise her as your manager."

She nodded. "Maybe your manager?" She asked. She was seriously considering the possibility of going pro. After tasting victory on the elite level once again, she just didn't see herself ever competing on a collegiate level.

"Yes. He always manages to keep my media and sponsorship deals scheduled in such a way that they take the least possible time out of my training."

She nodded, and they let the conversation die there, both of them enjoying dancing in each other arms.

Soon they would be back in the US, and the media circus would start. But for now, they were just Pay and Austin.

* * *

 **END OF PART 1**


End file.
